


Chyba jesteśmy

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romantic Comedy, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke i Naruto zmuszeni są zamieszkać ze sobą na jakiś czas, i tak po nitce do kłębka poznają się nawzajem, odkrywając nieznane, nowe terytoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lubię na ciebie patrzeć

**Author's Note:**

> Mam ogromny sentyment do tego fika, nawet po tylu latach. Fluff aż trzeszczy, ale nic to :)

1\. Lubie na ciebie patrzeć.

 

Sasuke był absolutnie piękny gdy walczył i Naruto nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Oczywiście nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, byli w końcu rywalami, nie znosili się i słynęli z wzajemnej niechęci do siebie. Ludzie mówili, że "nienawidzić się jak Naruto z Sasuke" to jeszcze gorsze niż" nienawidzić się jak pies z kotem". I mieli rację. Co wcale nie przeszkadzało Naruto podziwiać pięknego widoku, jaki stanowił walczący Uchiha.

Poruszający się lekko i z gracją, jakby całkiem bez wysiłku, szybujący w powietrzu niczym jakaś surrealistyczna zjawa. Rozwiany, smukły, potrafiący zatrzymać się niemal nad ziemią, jakby całkiem pokonując grawitację. Smukłe ramiona, w których kryła się nieproporcjonalna do ich wyglądu siła, rozpostarte jak u polującego drapieżnika. Naruto nauczył się szybko doceniać siłę tych niby niepozornych ramion, które nieraz sprawiły mu porządne cięgi. Nie żeby się kiedyś otwarcie przyznał do bólu, ale był pewien, że Sasuke wiedział, kiedy trafił zbyt mocno w zbyt słabą część partnera do sparringu. Sasuke zawsze wiedział jak zrobić tak, żeby Naruto bolało, i ciało i duch. I chociaż Uchiha był sierotą tak samo jak on, nie oszczędzał go ani przez chwilę, wytykając najmniejszy błąd, zagapienie i nieuwagę. Szydząc z nieumiejętności bycia samemu w sposób niezależny.

Łatwo mu mówić, Uchiha był genialnym chłopakiem całej osady, takim z którym wszystkie dziewczyny chciałyby chodzić a wszyscy chłopcy chcieliby oglądać mecze i szwędać się po barach. Naruto natomiast był osadzie całkiem niepotrzebny i dawano mu to odczuć przy każdej okazji. Sam Sasuke także w pośredni sposób dawał do zrozumienia, że jest zbędny i tylko przeszkadza. Naruto szczerze go za to nienawidził. Za jego piękno, grację i diabelską skuteczność, za wyższość we wszystkim czego się nie dotknął, za geniusz.  
I teraz oto Naruto obserwował Sasuke, jak ten skacze w jego stronę z wdziękiem polującej pantery, piękny i rozluźniony i wbija mu w głowę kant stopy, zostawiając na policzku zygzakowaty ślad sandała.

"Co jest, młotku? Nawet ty powinieneś to umieć odparować!"

Są chwile, gdy Naruto nienawidzi się za swoją słabość, przejawiającą się w skrytym obserwowaniu Uchihy, gdy ten walczy. Szczególnie, gdy walczy z nim.

Naruto zobaczył kątem oka zmrużone w rozbawieniu oko Kakashiego i promienny uśmiech Sakury, dopingującej swojego ukochanego idola. Sasuke spojrzał na niego góry i uśmiechnął się także, kpiąco i lekceważąco. Jeżeli Naruto czegoś w swoim życiu szczerze nienawidził, to właśnie takiego uśmiechu od takiego nadętego, rozpieszczonego prymusa jak Uchiha.

 

* * *

Sasuke lubi skrycie oglądać, jak Naruto walczy.

Oczywiście nie ma na swoje dziwaczne hobby zbyt wiele czasu, bo Naruto z reguły walczy z nim a ktoś taki jak ostatni członek klanu Uchiha nie może sobie pozwolić na przegraną z takim młotkiem, więc musi się nieustannie pilnować. Sasuke poznał, że musi być czujny w sparringach z Naruto już podczas pierwszego starcia, kiedy nieomal wypluł płuco pod potężnym kopniakiem, jakim uraczył go Uzumaki. Oczywiście Sasuke nigdy nie przyznałby się do bólu przed takim rozwrzeszczanym idiotą jak ten blond imbecyl, ale nie zmienia to postaci rzeczy, że Sasuke wie, jak ocenić przeciwnika. I chociaż tego także nie przyzna, Naruto jest bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. I chyba dlatego jest tak fascynującym przedmiotem obserwacji, chociaż tego ostatniego Sasuke nie jest pewien.

Naruto pod żadnym względem nie jest piękny. Nie ma w nim ani lekkości ani gracji. Spada z nieba jak grad, jak wielki, rozpędzony kamień, mocno i twardo. I cholernie skutecznie. Skręca się w szaleńczych podskokach jak jakiś zwariowany bąk, opadając na ziemię w ostatniej chwili, na cztery łapy ...jak lis. Może to przez lisiego demona Naruto jest tak silny i rozpędzony, jak huragan, jak grzmot, jak coś naturalnego i absolutnie nie do opanowania, nie do powstrzymania. Sasuke lubi patrzeć na Naruto nie dlatego, że jest jego walka jest wyrafinowana, ale dlatego, że jest taka dynamiczna, pełna nieujarzmionej energii, taka żywa....i ciepła. Sasuke przysiągłby, że czasami widzi jasną, słoneczną smugę ciągnącą się za blondasem, za trajektorią jego skoku lub ciosu. Jaśniejący mocą, wolą walki, energią i życiem, nie do zdarcia, nie do pokonania.

Sasuke od kiedy zabito jego rodzinę czuje gdzieś w środku wielkie, nie dające się przegnać zimno. Wie, że uwidacznia się ono w jego walce, w jego życiu, w jego słowach, we wszystkim, co ostatni Uchiha robi. Naruto jest jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem, zawsze ruchliwy, pełen życia i ciepły. Tak ciepły, że powidok tego ciepła ciągnie się za nim wzorem jego pomarańczowej czakry. Sasuke ma czasem chęć wyciągnąć rękę do tego ciepła i w jakiś irracjonalny sposób pozwolić mu rozlać się po swoim skostniałym ciele. Ale nie może go dotknąć, nie może ukazać słabości przed tym młotkiem, więc tylko patrzy, jak wspaniała, mocna, żywa flara czakry przepływa obok niego, muskając mu policzek śmiesznie żółtymi włosami, i z rozpędem uderza go w żołądek, pozbawiając go oddechu na dobre parę sekund.

Sasuke nienawidzi, jak jego chęć obserwacji nie pięknego ale jakże niesamowicie ruchliwego żywiołu, zostaje bezlitośnie obnażona. Nie można podziwiać przeciwnika, nie wtedy, gdy się z nim walczy. Naruto był zadziwiony, że jego cios trafił celu niemal tak samo jak Sasuke. To było nawet jeszcze gorsze.

Sasuke zgiął się w pół jednym płynnym ruchem i upadł na kolana. Oddech nie wracał. Zbyt długo.

"Co jest, draniu, wymiękasz?! Cha cha cha!!! Wstawaj...o rany, myślałem, że zrobisz unik, albo coś...hej, co z Tobą?..."

Sasuke spróbował zmusić się do odetchnięcia, ale ból z mostku stał się nie do zniesienia i zanim zdołał wykrztusić coś, żeby się przeklęty Uzumaki odczepił, mroczna ciemność połknęła go bez jednego nawet dźwięku. Gdzieś w oddali mocne, pomarańczowe ramiona zacisnęły mu się na plecach.

 

* * *

 

"Jesteście dzisiaj jacyś rozkojarzeni, chłopcy. Sasuke zdołał przestawić szczękę Naruto a Naruto pozbawił przytomności Sasuke jednym ciosem w brzuch, który normalnie Uchiha sparowałby kantem ręki. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się z wami dzieje?"

Naruto i Sasuke siedzieli obok siebie na kozetce w izbie przyjęć i milczeli. Pielęgniarka skończyła właśnie bandażować opuchniętą żuchwę Naruto i wyciągnęła dłoń do Sasuke, ale ten odtrącił ją szybko i sam wyciągnął sobie termometr spod pachy. Kakashi odprowadził kobietę wzrokiem za drzwi, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do swoich podopiecznych. Obok niego stała Sakura, którą parę minut wcześniej trzeba było siłą odlepiać od Uchihy, zmartwiona i załzawiona.

"Czy ktoś łaskawie udzieli mi odpowiedzi, panowie?"

Sasuke łypnął czarnym okiem na mistrza. Był przekonany, że Kakashi wie o ich małych obserwacjach i niefortunnych zagapieniach. I wiedział, że nie ominie ich za to ani kara ani jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz. Zdziwił się, gdy mistrz tylko westchnął z rozbawieniem i uśmiechnął się pod swoją maską. Naruto oczywiście nie potrafił opanować zdziwienia i najzwyczajniej w świecie opadła mu zabandażowana szczęka.

"Szczeniaki. Macie mi z tym jak najszybciej dojść do ładu, zrozumiano. Nie mam chęci patrzeć jak zagapiacie się na siebie zamiast walczyć. Oczywiście dobrze jest poznać przeciwnika, jego styl walki i tak dalej, ale też dobrze jest poznać to samo u przyjaciela. Dobrze a może nawet lepiej."

Kakashi puścił do nich piękne perskie oko i już go nie było. Kłąb dymu rozwiał się zostawiając znieruchomiałego Naruto i niezadowolonego widocznie Sasuke. Sakura spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie i mamrocząc coś o dniu wolnym wyszła zostawiając ich samych i trzaskając drzwiami odrobinę za mocno.

Przez chwilę panowała krępująca cisza. W końcu Sasuke wstał sztywno, najwyraźniej wciąż pod wpływem środków podnoszących ciśnienie, takich jak stężona kawa, i skierował się ku wyjściu, ale Naruto złapał go za rękaw, niemal wyrywając go ze szwów.

"Co on...miał na myśli? Poznać przeciwnika przez gapienie się...?" błękitne oczy wbiły się w Sasuke niewygodnie.

Wyszarpnął się z uścisku trochę zbyt mocno i stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od Uzumakiego, żeby ten nie mógł wyrządzić już jego garderobie więcej szkody. Błękitne ślepia nie opuściły go ani na chwilę, deprymujące i uparte.

"Masz się...już na mnie nie gapić, młotku! " dokończył z niejaką trudnością Sasuke, nie mogąc zmusić się do przyznania, że zarzut Kakashiego dotyczył także jego zagapień. Błękitne oczy zwęziły się groźnie.

"Jaaa?! Ja się gapię???!!!! A ty co robiłeś, zamiast zrobić przyzwoity unik, hm? Szykowałeś kolejny atak ?"

Sasuke poczuł, jak jego oczy przechodzą w sharingan a głos staje się nieprzyjemny i kpiący.

"Młotek. Pilnuj lepiej swojego nosa, bo ci go ktoś urwie zamiast celować w żuchwę!"

I tak Sasuke i Naruto zdemolowali pokój przyjęć, doprowadzając do szału bojowego cały oddział szpitala w Konoha, który po dłuższej szarpaninie rękoma krzepkich ośmiu pielęgniarzy, wyniósł ich z budynku i pozbył się raz na zawsze, grożąc, że następnym razem nikt im już pomocy nie udzieli.

 

* * *

 

Następne parę dni Naruto miał wolne. Z powodu przestawionej żuchwy. I dobrze, bo nie miał okazji znowu zapatrzeć się na walczącego Sasuke a jego szczęka nie wytrzymałaby podobnego szoku po raz drugi. Lekarze zabronili mu trenować nawet samemu, bez drużyny siódmej, bo groziłoby to pęknięciem czegoś tak w środku, czego nazwy Naruto nie zapamiętał. Nawet moc lisa miała problem z zagojeniem tego czegoś. Naruto leżał więc sobie na łóżku cały dzień, pochłaniając nieprzyzwoite ilości ramen i ucząc się nowych technik z wykradzionych z biblioteki skryptów.

Generalnie było mu dobrze, siedział sobie w domu, nie musząc słuchać nieustannych wybuchów pochwał Sakury, skierowanych zawsze na Sasuke, nie musiał oglądać aprobaty na twarzy Kakashiego, gdy Sasuke opanował jakąś nową technikę, nie musiał widzieć kpiącego uśmieszku Sasuke, gdy tylko zdarzyło mu się zrobić błąd. Pysznie, już dawno nie miał wakacji. No i Iruka przychodził doglądać go, czy czasem nie trenuje pomimo zaleceń lekarza, i oczywiście przynosił ze sobą nowe smaki ramen. Idylla.

W tym zadowoleniu brakowało mu jednak czegoś. Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć czego. Czegoś. Zepchnął tą myśl na samo dno umysłu, oddając się szczegółowemu studiowaniu skryptu z technikami ninjitsu. Gdzieś w głębi miał przeczucie, że chyba jednak domyśla się, czego mu brakuje.

Brakowało mu widoku walczącego Sasuke, zgrabnie skaczącego na niego z trzema kunai w zębach, rozwianego i pełnego wdzięku jak jakiś cholerny drapieżnik. Zanim zdołał przyjrzeć się bliżej tej myśli już spał, śliniąc starodawny skrypt z technikami shinobi sprzed czterech wieków.

 

* * *

Następne dwa dni były dla Sasuke śmiertelnie nudne i bez uników potrafił wskazać przyczynę tego stanu rzeczy.

Od dwóch dni młotek nie mógł trenować i tylko siedział w domu, pilnowany przez Irukę, żeby nie uciekł i nie zaczął ćwiczyć sam. Iruka, będąc nadopiekuńczą kwoką o miękkim sercu, zdenerwowany i zatroskany biegał wciąż między domem swoim a Naruto, i donosił mu tylko nowe smaki ramen. Sasuke nie lubił zaborczości z jaką Iruka traktował Naruto i w jakiś przedziwny sposób nie pasowało mu też to, że blondas nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu jego osoby, wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszył się atencją trzęsącego się nad nim nauczyciela i pożerał wielkie ilości ramen, które ten nieustannie mu donosił. Sasuke wiedział to, bo wybrał się zobaczyć, jak ma się młotek. W ukryciu oczywiście. Nie miał zamiaru okazywać swojego zainteresowania zdrowiem blond idioty, który oczywiście zamiast wykorzystywać cenny czas, zasypiał na wielowiekowym zwoju i obśliniał go haniebnie.

Tak czy owak bez rozwrzeszczanego głupka dni w drużynie siódmej wlokły się dla Sasuke niemiłosiernie. Sakura wciąż zagadywała go, napraszając się na randkę, Kakashi zniknął, polecając im uczyć się współpracy zespołowej przez chodzenie po wodzie. Sasuke podejrzewał, że Kakashi dużo bardziej zajęty jest Iruką, który przez ten "wypadek" Naruto wziął krótki urlop, niż pracą zespołową. Zresztą niemożliwym było uczenie się używania czakry do chodzenia po wodzie, gdy Sakura kurczowo uczepiała się jego ramienia i nie puszczała, robiąc maślane oczy, póki razem nie wylądowali w wodzie. Po dwóch przymusowych kąpielach zrezygnował z takiego treningu i poszedł głęboko w las, żeby poćwiczyć samemu.

Był zły. Bo najlepiej trenować z kimś w prawdziwym starciu, niż uprawiać tylko suche kata i tańczyć po gałęziach drzew. Młotek oczywiście musiał uszkodzić sobie szczękę, zamiast po prostu uniknąć ciosu, pozbawiając go tym samym partnera do sparringu. Sasuke wygodnie pominął fakt, że Naruto nie uszkodził sobie szczęki sam, a z jego drobną pomocą. Zresztą on także ucierpiał na tym całym "gapieniu się", wielki, purpurowy siniak z pomarańczowymi pręgami widniał mu na brzuchu niczym wyrzut sumienia.

Sasuke obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie patrzył na walczącego Naruto inaczej niż na atakującego przeciwnika. Uspokojony tą myślą zaczął swój samotny trening w lesie.

 

* * *

Drugiej nocy po całym fiasku z żuchwą i Sasuke, który zamiast zablokować cios, stracił sobie beztrosko przytomność, Naruto dojrzał do tego, żeby odwiedzić swojego rywala. W celach treningowych oczywiście. Chciał wypróbować parę nowych technik, które przyswoił, oraz zobaczyć, czy czuje się już wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wrócić do drużyny. Iruka, kochany i zawsze zaopatrzony w ramen, gdyby mógł nie wypuściłby go z domu do trzydziestki a przecież stanie się Hokage wymagało treningu w walce wręcz a nie tylko opanowania teoretycznego technik.

Tak więc Naruto wymknął się o północy z domu i pomknął prosto do Uchihy. Nie wiedział, co mu powie ale czuł, że potrzebę trenowania nawet taki zadufany w sobie geniusz zrozumie.

Geniusz zrozumiał. Gdy tylko Naruto wylądował na dachu domu Uchihy, okno mansardy otworzyło się z znienacka i wyleciał z niego niebieski sandał, uderzając go prosto w nos. Naruto zaskoczony tym dziwnym zwrotem akcji kwiknął cienko, budząc całą okolicę z błogiego, drobnomieszczańskiego snu, i zaczął z chrzęstem dachówek zsuwać się z dachu. Wtedy okno otworzyło się ponownie, i tym razem nic z niego nie wyleciało, tylko blada, smukła i niesamowicie silna ręka wysunęła się za parapet, złapała Naruto za kołnierz i wciągnęła do środka.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie bez ruchu. Naruto rozcierał stłuczony nos i próbował zastrzelić Sasuke swoim najlepszym wściekłym spojrzeniem, na które kamienny Uchiha jak zwykle odpowiedział lekceważącym ruchem ramion.

"Czemu rozwaliłeś mi nos, durniu ?!"

Sasuke przewrócił oczyma aż łysnęły białka jego czarnych jak smoła oczu.

"Czemu atakujesz ludzi w środku nocy, młotku? Noc jest do spania i są ludzie, którzy nie życzą sobie, żeby im ten czas odbierać."

Naruto zacisnął usta i wstał, otrzepując ubranie z wyimaginowanego kurzu. Coś w tonie Sasuke powiedziało mu, że nie potrzebnie się fatygował, i to coś było wyjątkowo przykrym doświadczeniem. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

"Dobra. Chciałem cię tylko spytać, czy masz chęć urządzić sobie nocny sparring. Bo przecież obaj żyjemy tylko dla treningów. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać we śnie. Sory, jeśli przeszkodziłem. Cześć."

Gdy Naruto już wyskakiwał po raz kolejny przez niefortunne okno, czyjaś mocna, pewna dłoń zacisnęła mu się na kostce, powodując bolesny upadek i bliskie spotkanie face to face z wykładziną Uchihy.

"Młotek. Nie powiedziałem, że przeszkadzasz ani że nie chcę z tobą potrenować." Twarz Sasuke ukryta była w cieniu i Naruto nie mógł dopatrzeć się wyrazu, jaki, czuł to na pewno, się na niej malował.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i w milczeniu doszli do samego środka ogrodu, okalającego dom klanu Uchiha. Naruto obserwował w ciemności blade, smukłe policzki Sasuke, zacienione czarnymi, zmierzwionymi lekko włosami. Coś w tym obrazie było...niezwykłego i pociągającego. Zmarszczył się na myśl, że nie wie co to takiego i że ostatnio będąc przy Sasuke coraz częściej ma uczucie, że czegoś nie wie albo wie, tylko nie chce się przyznać. Zaczynało go to poważnie martwić. Oczywiście Uchiha zaraz zauważył zmianę na jego twarzy i uśmiechnął się. Naruto nie widział wyraźnie jaki był to uśmiech ale czuł, że jest on na pewno szyderczy i prześmiewczy.

"Czego się śmiejesz, draniu !" burknął złowrogo, instynktownie obnażając w złości zęby. "Nie będzie ci do śmiechu jak cię spiorę na kwaśne jabłko!!!"

"Nie mogę się doczekać, młotku." lekki, nienaturalnie swobodny ton. Naruto zacisnął szczęki, które bolały jeszcze od bliskiego spotkania z sandałem najbardziej pożądanego i najbardziej zadufanego w sobie chłopaka w osadzie.

Zaczęli walczyć jak zwykle, nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Tak było najzabawniej, w każdym razie dla Naruto. Znienacka rzucił się na Sasuke, markując ciosy, żeby pod ich osłoną wyprowadzić swoją nowo nabytą technikę. Nie miał czasu zdziwić się, gdy Sasuke całkowicie przewidział jego ruch, i co gorsza, przewidział także jakiej techniki chciał użyć. Zanim zdążył złożyć ręce w pieczęć, Sasuke już szybował ku niemu razem ze swoją kocią gracją, pięknem i elegancją. Szybko, za szybko. Piękny i niewątpliwie elegancki prawy sierpowy wbił mu się w żołądek.

"Młotek."

Naruto zerwał się wściekle z ziemi, która zaatakowała go z znienacka. Czerwone oczy posiadacza sharingana patrzyły się na niego kpiąco. "Ta technika na mnie nie zadziała."

Naruto zdusił w gardle wściekły pomruk i ruszył z impetem na znienawidzonego rywala. Na szczęście był przewidujący i zaczął zakładać dwie pieczęcie na raz, przeczuwając, że drań może coś takiego wykręcić. Drugiej pieczęci nie opanował jeszcze całkowicie, przeczytał ją dopiero dwa razy, ale to była akurat dobra okazja, żeby ją wypróbować.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke widział jak Naruto uwalnia czakrę, wściekle wirującą i świecącą złowrogim pomarańczowym blaskiem. Nie znał tej techniki, młotek musiał nauczyć się jej niedawno, ale nie mogło to być nic, co byłoby groźne dla sharingana. Uśmiechnięta twarz Naruto mignęła Sasuke przed oczyma a potem wszystko zginęło w oślepiającym świetle.

"Cha cha cha !!! Teraz cię mam, twój sharingan jest na nic po tej małej zabawie światłem !!! Hy hy hy, odparuj teraz moją technikę !!!"

Sasuke zrobił odruchowo unik, zasłaniając oczy w bezsensownym geście obrony, i dobrze, bo tuż nad nim, przeleciało coś z impetem, muskając go po odsłoniętym karku.

Ślimak...Ślimak ?!!! Drgnął niepewny czy się śmiać czy bać, że Naruto zwariował, używając do walki bezkręgowców. A potem podniósł głowę i przez znikającą już jasność zobaczył czterometrowego, ogromnego ślimaka, który spojrzał na niego swoimi oczkami na ruchliwych, wilgotnych słupkach, po czym zwalił się na ostatniego członka klanu Uchiha z okropnym, mięsistym chlupotem.

Chyba na moment stracił przytomność, bo gdy ponownie otworzył oczy leżał w kałuży oślizgłej mazi a Naruto razem z ogromnym ślimakiem patrzyli na niego z niepokojem. Sasuke zadziałał instynktownie. Złapał niczego nie spodziewającego się Naruto za kołnierz i bez jakiejkolwiek gracji czy w ogóle techniki, trzasnął go pięścią w twarz. Naruto z impetem wpadł na drzewo i chyba uderzył się w głowę, bo powoli osunął się z pnia, spływając po nim jak rzucony na ścianę naleśnik.

"Chcesz mnie zabić, idioto?! Ślimakiem?!!! "

Naruto zaburczał coś, co brzmiało jak "nie wiedziałem, sorry" a ślimak spojrzał na Sasuke z wyrzutem. Uchiha zciągnął usta w małą, złowróżbną kreskę i szybko złożył dłonie w pieczęć, posyłając ślimaka tam skąd przyszedł. Potem podczołgał się do siedzącego na ziemi Naruto, trzymającego się za szczękę i mamroczącego niewyraźnie inwektywy, i trącił go lekko, odkrywając, że lewa noga boli go jak przypalana ogniem i nie może jej wyprostować. Dureń chyba złamał mu nogę. Ślimakiem. Sasuke zawrzał.

"To miała być walka wręcz, bez wywoływania potworów, bałwanie !!! Chyba, że masz chęć spotkać się z moim krukiem, hm? Wstawaj, jeszcze żeśmy nie skończyli, młotku..."

Naruto spojrzał się na niego wściekle i wypluł trochę krwi.

"Nie mohę..." wymamrotał pod nosem, obmacując delikatnie szczękę, która już robiła się sina i opuchnięta.

"Czemu? Cholera, to ty jeżeli się nie mylę chciałeś się sparrować! Abstrahuję od tego, że chciałeś mnie także udusić ślimakiem!" Sasuke nie ukrywał swojego gniewu, wywołanego faktem, że dał się zaskoczyć jakiemuś przerośniętemu bezkręgowcowi. Pochylił się nad Naruto i oderwał mu dłonie od szczęki, tylko po to, żeby wywołać przeciągły skowyt bólu, od którego zaczęły szczekać wszystkie okoliczne psy.

"Sostaf mne, draanu!! Zlamalesz mi hkękę, ooouuuu!!!"

Sasuke spojrzał prosto w załzawione z bólu i złości oczy, i westchnął.

"Ty złamałeś mi nogę. Jesteśmy kwita."

Naruto spojrzał na niego z wahaniem, nadal ściskając obronnie swoją z minuty na minutę bardziej granatową szczękę. Sasuke usiadł koło niego, wyciągając ostrożnie kontuzjowaną nogę i otrzepując się ze śluzu ślimaka.

"Chyba musimy iść do lekarza." odezwał się, żeby zagłuszyć ciszę. Naruto siąknął cicho w odpowiedzi.

"Źle z tobą ciole faktycznie, skoro nie możesz mówić." zaśmiał się słabo Sasuke i wrzasnął z bólu, gdy rozeźlony Naruto dźgnął go palcem w kolano złamanej nogi. "Przestań, idioto !!! Dobra już, rozumiem. Idźmy już, bo jeszcze bardziej się pokiereszujemy."

Naruto wstał i bez słowa zaoferował pomocną dłoń Sasuke, który przełknął swoją dumę i przyjął pomoc, lądując na plecach Naruto. Gdy próbował protestować, że nie chce być niesiony jak bezsilna kobieta, blondas dźgnął ponownie w chorą nogę. Tym razem Sasuke nie jęknął nawet, tylko jedna, wielka łza stoczyła mu się po policzku i kapnęła prosto za kołnierz Uzumakiego. Uchiha przeklął się w myślach za słabość okazaną przed największym rywalem ale Naruto zrozumiał to jakoś po swojemu.

"Phepraham, draaniu."

Sasuke nie odpowiedział, tylko położył z wahaniem głowę na ramieniu, odzianym w śmiesznie pomarańczowy uniform i odetchnął drżąco. Wyglądało na to, że obaj będą unieruchomieni na dłuższy czas i nici z treningów, i to przez jego nieuwagę i głupiego ślimaka Uzumakiego.

 

end

 

Homoviator 2005


	2. Lubię cię słuchać

2\. Lubię cię słuchać.

 

Gdy Iruka dowiedział się, że Naruto miał nocą wypadek i jest w szpitalu, natychmiast zjawił się tam, ciągnąć za sobą nie do końca ubranego Kakashiego, potwierdzając tylko domysły Sasuke, że coś między dwoma nauczycielami jest. Naruto leżał na kozetce, z szyją usztywnioną grubym, szorstkim bandażem i przekonywał wszystkich, że nie jest mu potrzebny gips, bo to tylko ten drań, Uchiha, rozwalił mu szczękę, która jeszcze niedawno, dwie godziny temu, była prawie zdrowa.

"Nis mi nie jess, Iuuka senseei!" seplenił gestykulując dziko przed oczyma wyraźnie wściekłego i zmartwionego nauczyciela. "Tylko ten daan, Sasuke mnie tooche pokieeszofał, nis wielkieeho! Seerio!"

Sasuke do tej pory ignorujący wszystkich dookoła i skupiający się na nodze, którą właśnie wsadzano mu w gips, strzelił w Naruto swoimi czarnymi oczyskami, ale blondas tylko wytknął mu język, powodując kolejny atak bólu i lądując horyzontalnie na kozetce.

Iruka zciągnął złowróżbnie usta i złapał Kakashiego za kołnierz.

"Jak ty ich pilnujesz, Hakate?! Jeszcze kiedyś w ramach treningu się pozabijają a ty nawet nie będziesz wiedział !.."

Kakashi uśmiechnął się za maską i objął ramieniem poruszonego nauczyciela, powodując u niego lekkie rozluźnienie pleców i potężny rumieniec na twarzy.

"Nic im nie będzie, są młodzi. Muszą się wyszumieć, sprawdzić swoje umiejętności..." łypnął okiem na Naruto, który próbował wstać z kozetki i odtrącając lekarza, wylać na głowę Uchihy miskę z pozostałością gipsu. "Muszą się poznać..."

Lekarz wstrząśnięty zachowaniem Naruto odepchnął go szorstko i wyszedł z pokoju, zabierając gips, mamrocząc coś o demonach, złamaniach i chorobie psychicznej, której jego zdaniem wszyscy chunnini są ofiarami. Naruto skulił się lekko pod złym spojrzeniem lekarza. Nienawidził, gdy mieszkańcy osady patrzyli na niego w ten sposób, nawet gdy udzielali mu pomocy nie mogli przestać postrzegać go jako demona.

Sasuke zobaczył zmianę na twarzy Naruto i chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od przykrego incydentu, rzucił w jego stronę ręcznik, żeby wytarł twarz z kurzu i ślimaczego śluzu, który wciąż jeszcze ich pokrywał. Ręcznik oczywiście wylądował na głowie Naruto i tylko jeszcze bardziej go wkurzył.

"Zostaf mne daaniu !" sarknął, zły, że cały impet jego wypowiedzi odebrała niemożność poprawnego artykułowania słów. "Maalo ci, ze mnee tak uszącileś, he?"

Iruka stanął między nimi, czując, że walka wisi w powietrzu i chcąc zapobiec ponownemu wyrzuceniu ich ze szpitala. Kakashi tylko strzelał swoim jedynym, widocznym okiem i śmiał się jak szalony. Iruka westchnął ciężko.

"Ponieważ obaj jesteście kontuzjowani i obaj potrzebujecie opieki, łatwiej nam będzie was pilnować, jeżeli na jakiś czas zamieszkacie razem." oznajmił, wbijając się wściekłymi oczyma w Naruto, który już otworzył usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, i w Sasuke, który już zaczął się podnosić, żeby uciec. Ponieważ Naruto miał złamaną szczękę i nie bardzo mógł mówić a Sasuke miał rozwaloną nogę, i nie bardzo mógł uciekać, Iruka zadowolony z posłuchu, ciągnął dalej.

"Oczywiście, wam zostawiamy wybór, gdzie chcecie mieszkać, czy u Naruto, czy u Sasuke. Żadnych treningów do odwołania, rozumiemy się? Żadnych kłótni i burd, będziemy was doglądać, czy macie wszystko, czego wam potrzeba. Sami żeście się w to wpakowali, małe popaprańce !!! Kiedyś faktycznie się pozabijacie..."

Naruto patrzył na Irukę z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem, pomieszanym z wdzięcznością. Ktoś się o niego tak martwił, że był zły, chociaż gniew kompletnie nie należał do emocji, które łatwo mu przychodziły. Iruka zawsze zachowywał się cywilizowanie, więc jego przekleństwa były czymś naprawdę anormalnym.

Gdy wyszli ze szpitala, Sasuke spojrzał niepewnie na obu mistrzów, zajętych obmawianiem jak podzielą się opieką nad swoimi uczniami. Naruto uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wiedział, że Sasuke nie może chodzić i czeka na pomoc. Wiedział też, że Uchiha nie znosi przyjmować pomocy a tym bardziej jej oczekiwać. On także żył i mieszkał sam, i nie miał kogoś, kto zająłby się nim w czasie rekonwalescencji. Pewnie, były jeszcze dziewczyny z jego fanklubu, ale te nie tylko nie dałyby mu wyzdrowieć, co przyprawiłyby go o nerwicę i stany lękowe. Swój pierwszy raz nawet Sasuke pewnie chciał przeżyć w pełni świadomie z kimś naprawdę istotnym a nie z jakąś zwariowaną fanką, która dopadłaby go podczas snu. Te dziewczyny były beznadziejne. Nie liczyły się, nie tak, jak Iruka, który zawsze miał na oku Naruto i zawsze był przy nim, gdy coś się działo.

Sasuke był sam. Tak jak Naruto. Może nawet bardziej. Ta myśl błysnęła nagle w głowie Uzumakiego, niwelując wszelkie uczucia złości i wrogości względem nadętego geniusza z rodowodem. Podszedł do Uchihy i bez słowa zaoferował mu swoje plecy, nie patrząc mu w oczy, żeby go nie krępować. Nie wiedział skąd w nim tyle delikatności, obiecał sobie, że zastanowi się nad tym później.

Iruka i Kakashi umilkli, patrząc jak Sasuke ostrożnie układa się na plecach Naruto, a ten łapie go za kolana, tak, żeby nie urazić sterczącej dziwacznie w białym gipsie nogi i kieruje się do drzwi.

"Możemy zostać w moim domu, młotku." cichy głos Sasuke połaskotał Naruto po karku.

"Mhm." zgodził się bez słów Naruto. Nie chciał ruszać zbolałą szczęką.

Kakashi zaśmiał się nerwowo i pociągnął Irukę za dwójką studentów, którzy już kierowali się w stronę siedziby klanu Uchiha. Była już czwarta rano i noc powoli zamieniała się w poranek, jaśniejąc na wschodzie bladym, błękitnym blaskiem.

Iruka pomógł wziąć prysznic sztywnemu w karku Naruto, po czym zainstalował w wannie Sasuke, tak, żeby jego nowo zagipsowana noga nie zamoczyła się. Blondas ledwie stłumił śmiech na widok Sasuke, który z zaciętą, obrażoną miną poddawał się ministracjom Iruki, najwyraźniej gwałcącego jego przestrzeń prywatną. Gdy już obaj byli wolni od ślimaczego śluzu Kakashi niemal siłą wyprowadził Irukę z jednej z wielu ogromnych łazienek siedziby Uchiha, oszczędzając młodym wojownikom kompromitującego przebierania w pidżamy.

"To już mogą zrobić sami, koi." wyszeptał prosto w zaczerwienione ucho Iruki i już ich nie było. Naruto patrzył przez chwilę na mały kłąb dymu wirujący w miejscu gdzie stali nauczyciele. Potem zwrócił wzrok na Sasuke, który założył już koszulę od pidżamy i zabierał się za trudniejszą część, mianowicie spodnie, które opierały mu się nie chcąc przejść przez gips. Uchiha syknął niecierpliwie i pociągnął nogawkę na siłę, rozpruwając ją na dole i najwyraźniej urażając złamaną nogę.

"Dowrze ci tak, daaniu , ooouuu!!!" śmiech Naruto płynnie przeszedł w skowyt, gdy tylko ruch szczęki wygiął bandaż. "O choyeyaaaaa!!!!"

Sasuke spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po czym przechylił się w jego stronę i bez zbędnych słów zaczął zakładać mu przez głowę nową, pachnącą podkoszulkę, którą wygrzebał z szafy a której czasem używał jako pidżamy. Naruto już miał zaprotestować, ale przypomniał sobie, że ma złamaną szczękę a zakładanie koszulki przy takiej kontuzji nie mogło być niczym miłym ani nawet bezbolesnym.

"Gdięki." wymamrotał, pozwalając by chłodne, smukłe dłonie wygładziły koszulkę w okolicach karku i na plecach.

Sypialnia Uchihy była dużym, ponurym pokojem z białymi ścianami i łóżkiem wielkości małej ciężarówki, całym zasłanym granatowymi prześcieradłami. Naruto nie był pewien, czy chce spać w jednym łóżku z Sasuke. Nie wiedział też, czy Sasuke, biorąc pod uwagę to co stało się z jego rodziną, miał jakiekolwiek inne łóżka.

Oczywiście, geniusz zgadnął od razu, co chodziło mu po głowie.

"W tym domu są cztery sypialnie. Muszę jakoś z tobą wytrzymać, dopóki nie dojdziemy do względnej formy, co nie znaczy, że chcę spędzać z tobą noce, młotku. "powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem, siadając delikatnie na granatowym łóżku i wyciągając przed siebie zagipsowaną nogę. "W szafie przy oknie znajdziesz dla siebie nowe poszwy i pościel. Weź je i idź do którejś z zapasowych sypialni. Jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc."

Z tymi słowami Sasuke wkręcił się w kołdry i odwrócił tyłem do świata, zostawiając Naruto na poły skonfundowanego, na poły wściekłego. Cholera, był przecież gościem ! Drań Uchiha mógłby mu chociaż pokazać, gdzie są te "zapasowe sypialnie" i że nie trzyma w nich szkieletów albo co. Zostawiony sam sobie Naruto sapnął gniewnie z stronę nieruchomego kłębka pościeli, który najwyraźniej już zaczynał zasypiać, i z biegu przegrzebał całą szafę znajdując w niej poszwy i wszystko, dokładnie tak jak powiedział Sasuke.  
Łapiąc naręcze pościeli wyparadował z sypialni Uchihy z rozłoszczonym "gobraanos" i trzasnął drzwiami nie na tyle mocno, żeby uznać to za trzaśnięcie z premedytacją i jednocześnie za lekko, żeby uznać to za zwykłe zamknięcie. W przelocie usłyszał jeszcze krótkie " młotek" którym zareagowała na trzask granatowa pościel, zwinięta na łóżku, po czym z krzywym uśmiechem, zaczął poszukiwania swojej nowej sypialni.

Zdecydował się na niewielki pokój z żółtymi, tiulowymi zasłonami, jeden z niewielu, które nie były ani ciężko umeblowane ani ponuro granatowo-szare. Rozłożył byle jak pościel na miękkim, czerwonawym łóżku i od razu zawinął się w nią, wdychając mile drażniący zapach maciejki. Cały pokój zdawał się pachnieć maciejką i rumiankiem. Zanim Naruto zdążył skojarzyć co mu to przypomina, już spał, wyciągnięty na łóżku w błękitnawej pościeli.

Za oknem wstawał pośród różanego blasku nowy dzień.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke obudził się z uczuciem, że mu się ktoś przygląda. To, że ktoś na niego patrzy było dla niego chlebem powszednim, wszystkie dziewczyny z akademii to robiły i zdążył się już z tym oswoić. Dziwne było raczej to, że ktoś obserwował go w jego własnym domu. W jego domu, poza nim samym nikogo nie było, więc nikt nie mógł go obserwować. Z tą konkluzją Sasuke otworzył powoli oczy i zdusił westchnienie zaskoczenia. Na jego piersi siedział mały, czarny kot i patrzył się na niego z bliska, koniuszkiem nosa niemal dotykając jego ust.

Z irytacją złapał zwierzaka za kark i już miał wstać, żeby wyrzucić okropnego kota sąsiada, który zawsze nie wiedzieć czemu przyłaził akurat do niego, a potem sobie przypomniał. Wczorajsza nocna walka, Naruto ze złamaną szczęką, wielki, obrzydliwy ślimak, Iruka w rodzicielskim szale i pogruchotana noga.

Ach, tak. Już wiedział, kto jest odpowiedzialny za wpuszczenie kota do domu.

Wstał z rozpędu i aż go zamroczyło od bólu. Noga najwyraźniej jeszcze długo nie będzie nadawała się do użytku. Cholera. Ostrożnie wymacał na podłodze kij do walki wręcz i podpierając się nim lewą ręką, a w prawej trzymając nieszczęsnego kociaka, ruszył na dół, do kuchni. Słusznie podejrzewał, że tam właśnie znajdzie swojego niepożądanego lokatora, karmiącego wszystkie zwierzaki z okolicy i wpuszczającego je do siedziby klanu Uchiha, żeby zamieniły ją w podrapaną, pełną sierści ruinę.

Naruto faktycznie siedział w kuchni, która w jakiś dziwny sposób nie przypominała Sasuke kuchni, którą widywał co dzień. Blondas odsłonił wszystkie rolety, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia całe popołudniowe słońce i teraz siedział beztrosko na stole, z jedną nogą podciągniętą pod brodę i pożerał chleb z czymś, co przypominało dżem, a do czego niemal natychmiast przypadł czarny kot, wyrwawszy się uprzednio ze zmartwiałej w szoku ręki Uchihy. Naruto zauważył Sasuke i kiwnął ostrożnie głową w ramach przywitania, najwyraźniej ceniąc sobie milczenie, które nie nadwerężało jego szczęki aż tak, jak mówienie.

"Co robisz, młotku! " zawrzał Sasuke kuśtykając do otworzonego na oścież okna i zamykając je z definitywnym trzaśnięciem. " Masz nie wpuszczać tutaj zwierząt sąsiada. Już nie raz zrobiłem mu awanturę z tego tytułu. Ma za dużo tych małych włóczęgów a ja nie lubię jak obdrapują moje drzwi i okna."

Naruto zaśmiał się niewyraźnie z powodu bandaża i pogłaskał afektowanie kota, który wniebowzięty przylgnął do niego cały. Sasuke strzelił w niego wściekłym wzrokiem, westchnął i usiadł zmuszając i Naruto i kota do zejścia ze stołu.

"Masz chęć na jajecznicę, młotku ?"

Naruto skrzywił się na znienawidzone przezwisko, ale skinął głową na jajecznicę. Sasuke prawie uśmiechnął się na taki otwarty pokaz emocji. Cały Naruto, pomarańczowy, rozwrzeszczany, widoczny, antyteza ninji, którą kochają koty sąsiadów, nieśmiałe dziedziczki klanów i przewrażliwieni nauczyciele. W jakiś przedziwny sposób Naruto pasował do odmienionej słońcem kuchni klanu Uchiha i w jakiś jeszcze bardziej pokręcony sposób pasował do wszystkiego, co drażniło Sasuke, z czym starał się walczyć a do czego sekretnie tęsknił. Ciepło, jasność i obecność. Życie.

Naruto patrzył na niego uważnie swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, jak Sasuke powoli podchodzi do kuchenki, jak wprawnie rozbija jajka i podgrzewa patelnię. Czarny kot wlazł blondasowi na ramię i również śledził poczynania Uchihy z nieukrywaną podejrzliwością.

"Co ? Nie wierzyłeś, że potrafię gotować? " spytał sarkastycznie Sasuke podając Naruto deskę do krojenia. " Masz, pokrój chleb i smaruj, masło jest na dole w lodówce. Wyobraź sobie, że nie każdy może pozwolić sobie na codzienne jedzenie w restauracjach. Żyłem sam tyle lat i nauczyłem się tego i owego, żeby nie jeść całe życie odgrzewanek z mikrofali i zalewanych zupek."

Naruto drgnął na przytyk a Sasuke odwrócił się do kuchenki, żeby blondas nie zobaczył uśmiechu, który mimo woli wypłynął mu na twarz.

"Draan!" warknął blondas, po czym skulił się ujmując delikatnie w dłonie obolałą szczękę. "OOuuuuu!"

Sasuke wyrzucił na talerze jajecznicę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Naruto. Najwyraźniej jego złamanie dopiero teraz zaczynało go porządnie boleć, prawie zaniechał mówienia, żeby tylko nie urazić sobie żuchwy. Lisi demon bardzo powoli radził sobie z taką skomplikowaną kontuzją. Może Iruka miał rację trzęsąc się tak nad blondasem, może faktycznie coś mu tam w środku poważnie pękło. Sasuke potrząsnął głową i odganiając bezsensowne myśli postawił na stole jajecznicę, zrzucając z ramion Naruto kota. Kot spadając zahaczył mu pazurem o ramię, prychnął, po czym powędrował pod stołek blondasa, wciąż bacznie obserwując Sasuke z wyraźną nieufnością i wrogością. Sasuke zacisnął usta i zabrał się za swoją jajecznicę.

Dawno z nikim nie jadł śniadania, więc zachowywał się dość sztywno, nawet jak na siebie. Naruto chyba to nie przeszkadzało, siedział sobie beztrosko w zalanej słońcem kuchni, która od śmierci rodziców Sasuke była zasłonięta roletami, popijał letnią herbatę i cichaczem dokarmiał kota, który z wahaniem przyjmował kawałki kiełbasy z jajecznicy.

"W którym pokoju spałeś ?" spytał Sasuke wiedząc, że Naruto nie będzie w stanie udzielić jednej ze swoich normalnych, przeładowanych informacyjnie odpowiedzi. Nie mylił się.

"Mhm." potaknął blondas, wycierając kawałkiem chleba talerz po jajecznicy. "Szułty, yasny, calkem fajny."

" Żółty..." powtórzył bezwiednie Sasuke, kryjąc połowę twarzy w wielkim, granatowym kubku z herbatą. Tylko jeden pokój w siedzibie klanu Uchiha pasował do żółtego i jasnego opisu Naruto i Sasuke był niemal pewien, że blondas go nie znajdzie. Ten pokój należał do jego mamy. Nigdy nie znosiła granatowych i czarno białych wnętrz domu, narzekając na ponury, przygnębiający charakter rezydencji. A teraz mieszkał w nim ten rozwrzeszczany młotek. Sasuke odwrócił wzrok, odmawiając konfrontacji z błękitnymi ślepiami, o których wiedział, że wpatrując się w niego z ciekawością i ze zmartwieniem. To była w sumie jego wina, powinien pokazać młotkowi jakąś sypialnię a nie zostawiać mu wolny wybór.

Naruto dotknął lekko ramienia Sasuke, zmuszając go do odwrócenia głowy i spojrzenia mu w twarz. Blondas był blady i niewyspany, jego jasne, błękitne oczy ściągnięte były cierpieniem. Sasuke nie wiedział, czy to cierpienie z powodu szczęki, czy z jakiegoś innego, bardziej wewnętrznego powodu.

Ręka na jego ramieniu nie cofnęła się a błękitne oczy błysnęły na moment.

/Co jest?/

"Nic." Sasuke nawet dla siebie samego brzmiał fałszywie i wiedział, że taką argumentacją nie obroni się przed pytaniami Naruto. Blondas potrafił być bardzo uparty kiedy chciał. "Kończ jeść i zmyj naczynia."

/Kłamca i tchórz./ błękitne oczy odwróciły się na moment od Sasuke, dalekie i rozumiejące. Sasuke nie posądzał nigdy blond młotka o takie gesty. Deprymowały go one. Szybko wstał, odtrącając dłoń Naruto i wrzucając patelnię do zlewu.

"Idę do ogrodu poczytać. Zaraz powinien przyjść Iruka z twoimi rzeczami, sprawdzić czy żyjemy i czy nie urwaliśmy sobie jeszcze głów. Czuję jego czakrę, za chwilę tu będzie. Niech mnie nie szuka."

Sasuke pospiesznie opuścił kuchnię, odprowadzony zamyślonym wzrokiem Naruto i nieufnymi zerknięciami kota. Chciał być sam, z dala od wszystkich oczu. Wszedł do swojej sypialni, zasłonił wszystkie rolety i położył się udając, że może zasnąć i nie myśleć.

 

* * *

Naruto szwędał się bez celu po posiadłości Uchihy, która okazała się dużo większa niż myślał. Zdążył zgubić się ze trzy razy zanim dotarł z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Do pokoju mamy Sasuke. Zmartwiała twarz Uchihy, gdy powiedział którą sypialnię wybrał, stanęła mu przed oczyma i wywołała dziwne poruszenie i przykrość. Naruto nie rozumiał, czemu Sasuke nie wyprowadzi się z domu, w którym jest tyle bolesnych dla niego wspomnień. Ta posiadłość najwyraźniej męczyła go, sprawiała ból i wysysała wszelką radość z jego granatowo - czarnego życia.

Kot, który dotychczas wędrował za Naruto bez celu nagle zdecydował się skręcić na schody, które wydały się blondasowi znajome. Tak, prowadziły one do sypialni Uchihy. Bez większego namysłu wszedł na nie, doganiając skradającego się cichaczem kota. Najwyższy czas zwiedzić drugie piętro.

Naruto nie miał ochoty spotkać Sasuke, ale czarny kociak naparł na suwane, tradycyjne drzwi i wsunął się do sypialni Uchihy jednym, eleganckim ruchem. Masochista. Naruto wywrócił oczyma i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, żeby uratować upartego futrzaka, którego Sasuke w widoczny sposób nie znosił. Stanął zatrzymany wpół ruchu słysząc ciche słowa.  
Zajrzał przez szparę w drzwiach i zobaczył Sasuke siedzącego na łóżku i stojącego naprzeciwko niego kociaka. Tych dwóch patrzyło się na siebie nawzajem. Naruto nie mógł dojrzeć wyrazu twarzy Sasuke ale tym razem słowa były wyraźniejsze i bardziej zrozumiałe.

"Po co żeś tu przylazł, głupku?"

Naruto drgnął, myśląc, że Uchiha wykrył jego obecność za drzwiami, ale nie. Pytanie skierowane było ewidentnie do kota. Futrzak zmierzył Uchihę bezczelnym wzrokiem i miauknął z wyrzutem. A potem hyc, i już siedział na kolanie Sasuke, burcząc z zadowoleniem i niuchając po sztywnych końcówkach czarnych włosów.

"Nie pocieszaj mnie. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Lubię być sam, zawsze byłem sam. Jest mi dobrze tak jak jest." cichy głos Sasuke, zbyt cichy, żeby wysłyszeć jego ton, dotarł do Naruto i wstrząsnął nim. Nigdy nie posądziłby zadufanego w sobie geniusza o takie złamane, prawdziwe słowa. Blondyn usiadł obok szpary w drzwiach i oparł się o ścianę. Chciał usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia ostatni członek klanu.

"Kłamię, wiem. Ale wszystko dobre co pozwala przetrwać noc, nie? " czarny kociak otarł się łebkiem o wyciągniętą do niego rękę Uchihy. "Przetrwałem zbyt wiele nocy, żeby nie wiedzieć o tej prostej zasadzie. Nie rozumiałem jej, gdy mówił o tym Itachi. Gdy byłem mały często rozmawialiśmy...to znaczy on mówił a ja słuchałem. Co mogłem więcej zrobić, miałem osiem lat..."

Sasuke zamilkł i podniósł głowę a Naruto zamarł w bezruchu, bojąc się że zostanie odkryty. Nie wiedział dlaczego słowa Uchihy wywołują w nim takie reakcje, taki dziwny przypływ emocji, ściskających go gdzieś w okolicach żołądka. Sasuke ponownie spojrzał na kota, który teraz siedział na jego kolanie jak egipski posążek i patrzył mu się poważnie w oczy.

"Mama zawsze mówiła, że jesteśmy podobni, ja i Itachi. Zawsze była uśmiechnięta i pogodna i absolutnie nie pasowała do tego klanowego domiszcza, gdzie można się zgubić bez mapki i dostać depresji od ciągłej kolorystycznej monotonii. Pewnie, mógłbym to wszystko zmienić, mógłbym się nawet wyprowadzić ale nie chcę. Chcę pamiętać moją rodzinę i to, co im zrobił...On...Muszę pamiętać, inaczej zniknę, i nie będzie już nawet tego, co teraz jeszcze napędza mnie do życia. Zemsta." głos Sasuke zadźwięczał stalą a Naruto poczuł jak wszystkie włosy stają mu na karku, taki zimny i potworny był ten głos. "Zemsta to jedyny powód dla którego żyję."

Czarny kot prychnął i przez moment zwierzak i Sasuke mierzyli się twardym wzrokiem. Sasuke pierwszy spuścił oczy.

"I jest jeszcze on." powiedział powoli, nie podnosząc wzroku. "I na dodatek zajął pokój mamy. Młotek. Tylko on jest w stanie zdenerwować mnie na tyle, że zapominam na moment o zemście i mam tylko jedno pragnienie, skopać mu ten rozwrzeszczany tyłek. "

Naruto zmrużył wściekle oczy, nieomal poddając się gorącemu pragnieniu wyskoczenia z kryjówki i złamania Sasuke drugiej nogi. Ale Sasuke kontynuował a czarny kot patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, jakby rozumiejąc każde jego słowo.

"Tylko on sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze trochę żywy."

Kot zeskoczył z kolana Uchihy i podszedł do uchylonych drzwi. Sasuke spojrzał uważnie i zanim Naruto zdążył mrugnąć już bardzo czerwony, bardzo zły Uchiha stał przed nim z kunai z dłoni i wściekłym grymasem na gładkiej twarzy.

"CO TY...?!"

Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko swoim patentowanym uśmiechem, oceniając czy zdoła uciec zanim Sasuke wyciągnie kolejne kunai i czy jeden nóż wbity w plecy będzie bolał aż tak bardzo jak złamana szczęka.

"Przechodziłem..."

"KTÓRĘDY?!..."

Naruto przełknął nerwowo ślinę i rozejrzał się dookoła ale pomoc znikąd nie nadchodziła, tylko zdradziecki kociak ocierał się właśnie o jego nogawkę, mucząc z zadowoleniem. Twarz Uchihy wykrzywiła się brzydko.

"Drzwiami.." odpowiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem Naruto i rozpaczliwym skokiem wylądował za plecami Sasuke, już już sięgając schodów. Mocna ręka złapała go w locie za kołnierz tak, że zachwiał się i wyrżnął twarzą o pierwszy drewniany schodek słynnego linoleum rezydencji Uchiha. Przez chwilę widział wszystkie gwiazdy, coś w nim wrzasnęło "Szczęka !!!" a potem świat stał się całkiem czerwony.

 

* * *

Sasuke siedział moment w bezruchu patrząc na nieruchome ciało tego młotka Uzumakiego a gniew wyparowywał z niego falami. Jak mógł być taki nieuważny i pozwolić, żeby ten bałwan podkradł się do jego sypialni i słyszał rzeczy, których nie powinien słyszeć. Trącił szorstko Naruto, żeby się ocknął ale blondas nie zareagował.

"Przestań się zgrywać, ciole..."

Bez odpowiedzi. Czarny kot powąchał Naruto po policzku, częściowo zakrytym bandażem i spojrzał na Sasuke z niesmakiem. Uchiha westchnął i przewrócił blondasa na plecy. Jego szczęka była widoczna spod rozluźnionego opatrunku i była absolutnie opuchnięta i sino granatowa w zielony rzucik. Sasuke zasępił się. Nie chciał zrobić młotkowi krzywdy, w każdym razie nie w ten sposób. Powoli wstał i zgarnął Naruto z podłogi, na poły niosąc na poły wlokąc Uzumakiego do swojego łóżka.

Nie do pokoju mamy, tylko do jego własnej sypialni, granatowej i przygnębiającej.

W sumie, gdy Naruto leżał bez ruchu i nic nie mówił, stanowił całkiem przyjemny widok. Sasuke ułożył go delikatnie na swoim łóżku i usiadł obok, psykając z bólu, który nagle zaatakował jego nogę. Żeby odwrócić uwagę od złamania patrzył się na rozluźnioną twarz Uzumakiego, spokojną i pogodną, jakby spał po jakimś wielkim tornado, które akurat wycisnęło mu na szczęce swoje znamię.

Sasuke zdjął bandaż z poturbowanej szczęki i zaczął zakładać kolejny opatrunek gdy Naruto otworzył oczy. Uchiha westchnął lekko ze zdziwienia, że ktoś może mieć aż tak błękitne źrenice.

"Oooouuućć..." wymamrotał niewyraźnie Naruto, patrząc z bliska na twarz Sasuke, którego nagle taka bezpośredniość zaczęła deprymować. Nie miał jednak czasu wycofać się i oddalić od tej spokojnej buzi o wąsopodobnych bliznach, bo w błękitnych ślepiach Uzumakiego błysnęło rozpoznanie. Zanim Uchiha zdołał się ruszyć blondas już zrzucił go z łóżka i siedząc na jego zagipsowanej nodze wpijał w nią wściekle dłonie.

"Tyyy...Imbecyyyyluuu!!! Chsialesz mnie sabić ?!"

Pomarańczowa czakra mignęła Sasuke przed oczyma, w których aktywował już sharingan, a potem usłyszał tylko obrzydliwy trzask gipsu i przesunięcia kości. Przez moment nastała wielka cisza, przerwana tylko wysapującym wściekłość Naruto. W bezruchu patrzyli się na siebie, jakby jeszcze nigdy w życiu się nie widzieli. A potem Sasuke osunął się na okryty granatową wykładziną dywan, zaciskając ręce poniżej kolana, gdzie sterczały resztki gipsu.

* * *

Naruto przestraszył się nie na żarty gdy zobaczył jak chorobliwie blady Uchiha bez słowa ześlizguje się na podłogę i upada na twarz bez jakiegokolwiek odruchu obronnego. Złapał za nieruchome ramiona i potrząsnął lekko, mamrocząc coś co byłoby przeprosinami, gdyby nie bandaże i złamana szczęka. Sasuke jęknął cicho i wykrzywił twarz, ale nie otworzył oczu.

"Cholera!"

Naruto wyłuskał nogę Uchihy z resztek gipsu i aż się żachnął widząc siną, opuchniętą piszczel, która najwyraźniej była złamana. W paru miejscach. Naruto zaklął na swoje nieumiarkowanie jeśli chodzi o czakrę lisa, której od jakiegoś czasu już regularnie używał w walkach. Przesadził i teraz jak Sasuke się obudzi złamie mu nie tylko szczękę ale i kręgosłup. Szybko wstał i podniósł bezwładnego Uchihę, po czym zarzucił go sobie na plecy i wybiegł lekkim truchtem z domu.

Jeśli Sasuke się obudzi i zdecyduje się go zabić, lepiej niech będą przy tym świadkowie i paru lekarzy.

Pięć minut potem jak przyjęto go w pokoju badań na urazówce przybiegli Kakashi i Iruka, wściekli i pałający chęcią zemsty. Kakashi bo incydent wyrwał go z radosnego migdalenia się z Iruką na kanapie przed telewizorem, a Iruka bo pomyślał, że faktycznie dwóch studentów jego kochanka się pozabijało. Naruto siedział na kozetce przy Sasuke i nie patrząc na obu rozsierdzonych mistrzów, obserwował jak sina noga Uchihy zostaje nastawiona z głuchym trzaskiem.

"KHmm..." charknął Sasuke i rzucił się nerwowo tylko po to, by zostać złapanym za ramiona i położonym z powrotem. Lekarz i mistrzowie pochylili się nad nim natychmiast.

"Budzi się. Naruto, ty nieuważny idioto, chcesz zrobić z niego kalekę przez te swoje kretyńskie sztuczki ?!" wrzał Iraku trzęsąc się nad kozetką, skulonym Naruto i dochodzącym do siebie Sasuke. "Przecież on nie ma w sobie mocy demona żeby go uzdrowił!"

Czarne oczy otworzyły się powoli, zaspane i absolutnie inne niż te, które Naruto widywał na zasadach codzienności. Te oczy były łagodne i jakby nieco zagubione. Niepewne. Naruto pochylił się nad Uchihą i jego fascynującymi oczyma. Tak, niepewne to było dobre słowo. Tylko, że Sasuke nigdy nie był niepewny.

Oczy wszystkich przeniosły się na już nastawioną nogę, która przybrała teraz kolor dojrzałego granatu a potem na niewyraźną twarz Sasuke, która nagle zrobiła się przerażająco wyraźna.

"Naruto! Młotku! Zatłukę cię !!!" zawył Uchiha i pomimo bandażu rzucił się na niczego nie podejrzewającego Naruto, który z kwikiem wylądował pod kozetką. "Drugi raz złamałeś mi tą samą nogę!!!"

"Lebiej by bylo, gdywym zlamalcCi druhą?!" odwrzasnął spod kozetki Naruto, wściekle wymachując rękoma i wywracając stojącego obok pielęgniarza z miską gipsu, czekającą na Sasuke.

Gdy już wszyscy otrzepali się z rozchlapanego gipsu, Iruka wywlekł za kołnierz Naruto i trzepnął mu przez głowę aż furknęło. Kakashi zaśmiał się nerwowo i odprowadził zszokowanego pielęgniarza za drzwi.

"My zajmiemy się resztą. Dzięki za pomoc."

Naruto stał przed kozetką na której siedział wrzący z gniewu Sasuke i mierzył Irukę swoim najlepszym złym wzrokiem, starając się opędzić od poczucia winy. Tak, musiał przyznać, że miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego zadufanego geniusza i jego złamanej kilkakrotnie nogi. Nie chciał. Naprawdę nie chciał go skrzywdzić. I nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał przed Iruką i Kakashim. Nie wiedział czemu.

"Macie się natychmiast przeprosić !" huknął Iruka piorunując chłopców wzrokiem. "A potem wrócić do mieszkania, i niech mi to będzie ostatni raz, że robicie na siebie zamachy, pojęli ?!"

Sasuke prychnął pogardliwie i odwrócił głowę a Naruto wygiął brzydko usta i wrzasnął tak, że zatrząsł się szpital i wszystkie jego przybudowy.

"Mooowy nieee maaaa !!!"

Kakashi podszedł do nich ze spokojem i klepnął Naruto po policzku a Sasuke po piszczeli. Naruto pisnął cienko i usiadł na podłodze. Sasuke milczał, tylko jego twarz stała się nagle bardzo, bardzo blada.

"Będzie jak chce Iruka. Bez gadania. Teraz dopiero widzę jaki to świetny trening dla was!"

 

* * * 

end

Homoviator 2005


	3. Mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie

3\. Mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie.

 

Przez następne dwa dni Sasuke nie odzywał się do blond głupka, który latał po jego mieszkaniu w tą i z powrotem, siejąc chaos i zniszczenie wśród starodawnych, dębowych mebli jednego z najsilniejszych klanów w osadzie. Nie chciał nic widzieć i wiedzieć, zamknięty w swojej sypialni trwał tępo wpatrując się w okno albo studiując nowe techniki. Obiecał sobie solennie, że będzie ignorować idiotę, który zdążył już zdemolować mu kuchnię i pół parteru, jak długo się da. Sasuke wiedział, że Naruto nie wytrzyma długo takiej sytuacji i że w końcu wedrze się nieproszony w jego życie jak słońce do wiecznie zacienionej kuchni.

Miał oczywiście rację. Nienawidził mieć racji jeżeli chodziło o Naruto.

Blondas oczywiście nie zdzierżył w samotności więcej niż dwa dni. Trzeciego wieczora już wtoczył się przez drzwi ze znajomym czarnym kociakiem, przerzuconym przez ramię i kubkiem czegoś, co pachniało jak truskawki i uśmiechnął się szeroko, eksponując całą swoją wspaniałą klawiaturę. Sasuke nie patrząc na blondasa odwrócił się do niego plecami, wlepiając oczy w okno i zakrywając się głębiej kołdrą.

Poczuł jak ktoś siada obok i pociąga lekko za jego wystająca spod kołdry koszulę. Zerknął na opaloną, brązową dłoń z obgryzionymi paznokciami i drapnięciami, niewątpliwie autorstwa kota, i nie wiedzieć czemu uśmiechnął się. Szybko opanował twarz, ganiąc się w duchu za irracjonalność i słabość. Naruto był denerwującym głupkiem i należało się tak należało się do niego odnosić.

"Hej...Czy nie miałbyś ochoty na... hmmm...ciastka w truskawkami ?"

Różnych rzeczy Sasuke oczekiwał od Naruto, ale żadna z nich nie zawierała wyrobów piekarskich i owoców. Mimo woli odwrócił się i spojrzał na szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz z błękitnymi oczyma i złotymi kosmykami dookoła. Naruto, jeżeli było to możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

"He he ! Wiedziałem, że na ciastka z truskawkami nawet ty zareagujesz ! " powoli wycedził przez bandaż Naruto i wtedy dopiero Sasuke zauważył, że blondas nie sepleni już a opuchlizna na szczęce prawie mu zniknęła. "Nie gniewasz się już o tą nogę, co ? Sory, nie chciałem, serio. To był przypadek, czasem tak mam ze swoją czakrą. "

Sasuke usiadł powoli na łóżku i psyknął zsuwając zagipsowaną nogę z poduszki, na której była położona. Przez moment nie było słychać nic poza zadowolonym mruczeniem kota, który ocierał się radośnie o zdrową nogę Uchihy. Naruto westchnął nerwowo i wyłamał sobie palce z głuchym trzaskiem.

"Przepraszam, dobra ?"

Czarny kociak utkwił w Sasuke swoje bursztynowe spojrzenie, poważne i spokojne. Ostatni z klanu poruszył się nerwowo. Nie podnosił wzroku, wiedział że są w nim utkwione także inne, błękitne oczy.

"W sumie wina jest po obu stronach. Jak zaatakowałem cię pierwszy."

"Tak, ale ja już wyzdrowiałem, a ty będziesz jeszcze siedział w tym gipsie dobry miesiąc. " wymamrotał pod brodą Naruto, głaszcząc kociaka po grzbiecie i wywołując nowe fale pomrukiwania. "Chcę cię pokonać ale nie tak. W równej walce. Tylko takie prześcignięcie będzie miało sens."

Sasuke nic nie mówił tylko patrzył w te zadziwiające, błękitne ślepia i nie wiedział, czy ma szukać w domu wrogich ninjów czy Naruto został porwany a na jego łóżku siedział teraz oszukańczy klon. Naruto zaśmiał się ponownie, zgarniając kota i wstając.

"Nie sprawdzaj mnie, koleś ! Jestem prawdziwy i chcę zrobić ciastka truskawkowe. Iruka przyniósł nam całe kosze truskawek bo mu obrodziły na działce i coś trzeba z nimi zrobić."

Zanim Sasuke zdążył zaprotestować Naruto już sprowadzał go po schodach, bablając o niczym i przytrzymując go za ramiona przyjacielskim gestem. Ręka blondasa była ciepła i dziwnie wygodna. Pasująca.

"Umiesz robić ciastka, młotku ?" spytał Sasuke chcąc odciągnąć myśli od pasującej ręki Naruto w stronę bardziej bezpieczną. "Jeśli tych truskawek jest aż tyle, można by zrobić z nich dżemy..."

"Taaaak, i powidła, i kompoty, i bułki z truskawkami...hmmm...raj!"

"Odpowiedz na pytanie, młotku." Sasuke uśmiechnął się mimo woli na łypnięcie wściekłe błękitnego oka.

"Nie umiem robić ciastek." przyznał niechętnie Naruto, kierując się powoli w stronę kuchni. "Ale pomyślałem, że taki geniusz jak ty, będzie jak zwykle wszystko wiedział i znał takie detale. Miałem rację ?"

Tym razem Sasuke nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Kątem oka zauważył zszokowaną minę Naruto, wpatrującego się w niego jak sroka w gnat. Uchiha szybko zasłonił twarz dłonią i zamarkował kaszel.

"I po to przylazłeś mi do pokoju, zakłócać sen, żeby po nocy robić ciastka, których oboje nie potrafimy upiec ?"

Naruto mruknął coś gniewnie i pomógł mu usiąść przy stole, zastawionym przez cztery wiadra truskawek, pachnących świeżością, latem i sokiem. Pomimo zmroku zasłony były odsłonięte a okna otwarte i wpadał przez nie miły, wieczorny wietrzyk. Sasuke westchnął wewnętrznie. Naruto zaczynał zmieniać niebezpiecznie dom i wyglądało na to, że jest to korzystne i dla niego samego i dla domu.

"Tak. Nie chciałem już dłużej siedzieć sam i nie chciałem, żebyś ty też sam siedział. " odparł z prostotą Naruto bez ceregieli wrzucając do zlewu za jednym posiadem pół wiaderka truskawek. "To głupie tak się wkurzać o drobiazgi..."

"Te drobiazgi to moja noga z dwoma złamaniami otwartymi." fuknął Sasuke i zapadł się na swoim taborecie, opuszczając głowę na ramiona w geście udawanej wściekłości. Naruto wiedział, że jest to wściekłość udawana i tylko uśmiechnął się do niego przez ramię.

"Przepraszam. Racja. Ale zamiast się nabzdyczać mógłbyś mi pomóc w przetworzeniu tych truskawek na coś jadalnego i trwalszego. Tyle co zjemy to zjemy a reszta się zepsuje."

Sasuke ujął stojącą nieopodal miskę i zaczął wyłuskiwać owoce z szypułek. Czarny kociak wskoczył na stół i zaczął ostrożnie obwąchiwać wiaderka, prychając nieufnie.

"A więc będzie to dla nas pierwszy raz. Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś równie nieprzydatnego w walce jak ciastka z truskawkami. " westchnął Sasuke i wygiął się do tyłu, wyciągając mąkę i cukier. "Podaj mi z lodówki masło."

Naruto gwizdnął z uznaniem, widząc jak Sasuke zaczyna zarabiać ciasto. Uchiha powstrzymał się od uśmiechu i tylko skwitował spojrzenie blondasa wzruszeniem ramion.

"Ja sam robię sobie posiłki, nie szlajam się po barach z ramen."

"Hej, o mnie możesz sobie pleść co chcesz, ale ramen zostaw w spokoju !!!" wrzasnął Naruto rozchlapując wodę po truskawkach i płosząc kota, tańczącego przy kancie zlewu i próbującego złapać pływające kawałki szypułek. "A co to jest w ogóle za ciasto, panie genialny ninjo ?"

"Drugi pokój po prawej od kuchni, lewa szafka, trzecia półka. Książka w żółtej oprawie." odpowiedział Sasuke rozrabiając ciasto i odpychając próbującego mu wskoczyć na kolana kota. "Przynieś."

Naruto sarknął wściekle i trzasnął dłońmi o blat. Sasuke nie podniósł wzroku a kot spojrzał na blondasa z niesmakiem.

"Co to jest, do cholery ?! Jaka trzecia półka ! Mów po ludzku, jak tu jak człowiek rękę przyjaźnie wyciągam a ten.."

"To książka kucharska." odpowiedział Sasuke monotonnym głosem, w którym czuć było nutkę tonu znudzonego Kakashiego. "Nie poradzimy sobie bez niej. Przynieś i przestań rozwalać stół. Jeszcze się nam przyda do ciastek."

Mina Naruto było mówiąc oględnie bezcenna. Blondas sapnął gniewnie i ruszył pędem na poszukiwania książki, zostawiając Sasuke, żeby mógł się w spokoju pośmiać z kotem, który i tak, po kilku nieudanych próbach wskoczył mu na kolana. Nie wiedział, czemu jest to takie ważne, żeby nie uśmiechać się przy Naruto, ale nie zastanawiał się zbytnio. Teraz oddawał się przyjemnemu uczuciu wykonywania rzeczy pożytecznej i miłej, nie zawierającej w sobie grama przemocy i wysiłku fizycznego. Tylko oświetlona kuchnia z odsłoniętymi zasłonami, pełna truskawek i zarabianego ciasta, a wokół cichy, ciepły wieczór. Takie chwile Sasuke sekretnie cenił i zachowywał, nie miał do nich dostępu ani znienawidzony brat ani zemsta.

Takie chwile zwykle zawierały w sobie Naruto.

Zanim zdołał bliżej przyjrzeć się temu dziwnemu odkryciu blondas już wparował do kuchni z triumfalnym okrzykiem prezentując wielką, żółtą książkę kucharską, niegdyś należącą do mamy Sasuke.

Nie pamiętał kiedy zrobili około dwudziestu ciastek z truskawkami, cztery dżemy i osiem słoików z kompotem. Wiedział tylko, że jest gdzieś około piątej bo ptaki zaczynały się już budzić i śpiewać. Naruto siedział obok niego, zabrudzony od stóp do głów mąką i sokiem truskawkowym, uśmiechnięty i na poły śpiący, wsparty na oblepionej truskawkami ręce.

"Świetnie było !" sapnął zadowolony ale zbyt zmęczony, żeby wydać swój normalny głośny okrzyk radości. "Trzeba będzie to robić częściej, nie wiedziałem że może być z tobą tak miło w kuchni, geniuszu. "

Sasuke skinął głową, otrzepując się leniwie z mąki i szypułek truskawek, którymi obrzucił go dobrą godzinę temu Naruto. W rewanżu Uchiha wsypał mu cukru za koszulkę i ogólnie sprawili, że kuchnia zaczęła przypominać małe pole walki, słodkie, zamączone i truskawkowe.

"Ja też nie myślałem, że można z tobą po ludzku spędzić czas, młotku. "

Zaśmiał się na urażoną minę Naruto i rzucił w niego szypułką truskawki. Blondas westchnął i opadł na pogrążony w totalnym chaosie stół, opierając policzek o wysypany na blacie cukier.

"Nie mów na mnie 'młotku', padalcu ! " fuknął " I co to znaczy "spędzić czas po ludzku"? Zabałaganiliśmy całą twoją kuchnię...Myślisz, że sok zejdzie ze ścian ?"

Sasuke pokiwał głową i czystym wierzchem upapranej ręki pogłaskał leżącego koło zlewu kota. Kot spał, wyciągnięty wygodnie w jedynym nie pokrytym mąką miejscy, jakie zostało w kuchni.

"Nie ma znaczenia. Było fajnie."

Błękitne oczy spojrzały na Sasuke uważnie. Nie było już mu niewygodnie pod tym niebieskim, jasnym spojrzeniem i zmierzył się z nim bez trudu, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. Patrzył spokojnie, jak na zwolnionym tempie jak Naruto wstaje i przechyla się przez stół, a jego twarz zbliża się do niego powoli. Potem coś mokrego i miękkiego przesunęło się mu po policzku umazanym truskawkowym sokiem. Zamarł z bezruchu, uniósł tylko ręce i zatrzymał je milimetry od złotej czupryny Naruto, niepewny, czy chce go odepchnąć czy przyciągnąć do siebie. Ciepły, szorstkawy język przesuwał się powoli po jego policzku, posyłając przez jego ciało elektrostatyczne trzaski i dreszcze. A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic Naruto z powrotem siedział po swojej stronie stołu i patrzył na niego tymi swoimi ślepiami.

Sasuke nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że się gapi, dopóki blondas nie poruszył się nerwowo i nie zaśmiał.

"Przestań się tak patrzyć, teraz przynajmniej jesteś trochę czystszy. " wymruczał wyraźnie stropiony.

Sasuke nie patrzył się już w błękitne oczyska, tylko na odsłoniętą ocukrzoną partię szyi, która wystawała blondasowi spod koszuli. Na swoim policzku czuł jeszcze powidok miękkiego, mokrego dotyku, oszałamiający i elektryzujący. Podniósł się powoli i pochylił nad Naruto, kątem oka zauważając drgnięcie blondasa.

 

* * *

Gdy usta Sasuke dotknęły szyi Naruto, zachował się oczywiście jak wariat. Podniósł ręce, żeby odepchnąć intruza, który już pracował językiem nad rozluźnieniem jego samokontroli. Otworzył usta, żeby go wyśmiać i wyzwać, choć w sumie nie tak było naprawdę. Prawda, że sam zaczął, nie trzeba było ruszać plamy truskawkowej na policzku Sasuke. Był zadziwiony, ile można zdziałać prostym, zwyczajnym, pojedynczym dotknięciem, ile język Sasuke może zdziałać zwykłymi, regularnymi liźnięciami fragmentu szyi.  
Sasuke odsunął się powoli a Naruto z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie podążyć za jego miękkim, mokrym ciepłem. Oczywiście drań udawał, że nic się nie stało. Wstał ze swojego taboretu i zaczął najzwyczajniej we świecie sprzątać kuchnię. Naruto mógł tylko siedzieć z otwartymi ustami i patrzeć, jak Uchiha krząta się po pobojowisku, jakiego dokonali i metodycznie zaczyna je zamieniać w swój granatowy, pedantyczny porządek.

Wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, nie chcąc już o niczym myśleć i tylko położyć się spać, żeby obudzić się i znaleźć świat w jako takiej normie, bez śmiejących się milczków, szalejących po zlewie czarnych kotów i gorących języków na jego szyi. Zanim zdążył wyjść Sasuke odwrócił się przez ramię i scenicznym szeptem mruknął.

"Teraz przynajmniej jesteś czystszy."

Naruto pokazał mu język, co, potem dotarło do niego, mogło być odebrane dwuznacznie, zwinął ze stołu cztery ciastka i poszedł do swojej żółtej sypialni.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć, obracał się w pościeli, klnąc na dziwny niepokój, który obracał mu się w żołądku jak jakaś śruba. Po głowie skakały mu myśli o bladej twarzy Sasuke, jego czarnych oczach i słodkim smaku soku na gładkim, delikatnym policzku. Naruto nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Sasuke może mieć aż tak delikatne policzki. I że można z nim tak miło spędzić czas. Naruto zawsze marzył, żeby mieć przyjaciela, z którym będzie mógł zażywać takich małych przyjemności, jak nocna kąpiel w morzu albo robienie ciastek, żeby potem obdzielić nimi Irukę, Sakurę i Kakashiego. Trochę było mu przykro z powodu złamanej nogi Sasuke, która unieruchomiała Uchihę i najwyraźniej jeszcze całkiem mocno bolała.

Naruto zamknął oczy i wyciągnął się w pachnącej maciejką pościeli. Gdyby Sasuke miał w sobie Lisa, mógłby szybciej się zregenerować i szybciej wrócić do treningów. Naruto był już prawie zdrowy, szczęka zrosła się niemal w dwa dni a opuchlizna zeszła jeszcze wcześniej. Miał chęć trenować a przeczuwał, ze bez Sasuke trening nie będzie już tym samym.  
Obudził go głośny okrzyk zaskoczenia. Z początku nie wiedział gdzie jest ani co się dzieje, ale pierwszą rzeczą jaka przyszła mu na myśl, był Sasuke. Okropny, zadufany w sobie milczek, geniusz, ostatni członek najsilniejszego klanu w osadzie, Uchiha, który pewnikiem spadł ze schodów, łamiąc sobie drugą nogę albo potknął się o kota i rozwalił sobie gips.

Z tą myślą Naruto wyskoczył z łóżka i niemal zleciał po schodach, instynktownie wyczuwając czakrę Sasuke gdzieś przy frontowych drzwiach. Biegnąc na oślep z rozpędu wpadł na stojącego w progu Irukę i luzacko opierającego się o framugę drzwi Sasuke, który stał jak ostatni kołek, w samych spodniach od pidżamy i pocierał zaspane oczy...

Moment. Sasuke. Stał.

"Co się stało z twoją złamaną nogą, Uchiha ?!" wrzasnął Naruto patrząc to na Sasuke to na Irukę, i nie wiedząc, czy jeszcze mu się to śni czy po prostu ktoś robi mu brzydki, poranny kawał. "Jeszcze dziś w nocy nie mogłeś się ruszyć bez podparcia..."

"O to samo się pytam, Naruto !" dołączył do ogólnego zdziwienia Iruka, drapiąc się po głowie i mierząc obu chłopców podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Sasuke zamrugał niepewnie i zrobił obojętną minę, przyglądając się swojej zagipsowanej nodze.

"Hm...nie wiem...Obudziłeś mnie, Iruka, więc wstałem i otworzyłem ci drzwi...Zapomniałem o nodze..."

Naruto przykucnął obok wzmiankowanej nogi i przyjrzał się jej bacznie ze wszystkich stron.

"Czy ona cię boli ?" spytał ostrożnie dotykając gipsu tuż nad kostką. Sasuke prychnął.

"Nie certuj się tak młotku. Gipsu możesz dotykać, gips mnie nie boli...chociaż jak się zastanowię głębiej...to noga też mnie nie boli..." przeszedł się parę razy tam i z powrotem, żeby udowodnić swoją tezę. "Nie boli."

Iruka klapnął ciężko na ławie w przedpokoju a za nim pojawił się znajomy obłoczek dymu, ujawniając Kakashiego.

"Cześć wszystkim!" powitał się mistrz i poklepał uspokajająco po ramieniu swojego partnera. "Wygląda na to, że Naruto założył jakąś technikę, która połączyła na chwilę jego czakrę z czakrą Sasuke. I w ten sposób lisi demon uzdrowił nogę Uchihy."

Wszyscy spojrzeli się na jonina jak na diament w kaszance a potem z powrotem na nieszczęsną nogę.

"Skąd to wiesz, Kakashi sensei ?" spytał Naruto, przypominając sobie swoją ostatnią myśl, zanim zasnął. "Znasz jakieś techniki, które pozwalają odkryć jaka technika miała miejsce ?"

Kakashi zaśmiał się głośno, przyciągając do siebie wciąż osłupiałego Irukę. Sasuke zaczerwienił się lekko w okolicach uszu, co nie umknęło uwadze Naruto, któremu przypomniało się nagle, że Uchiha jest w samych spodniach od pidżamy i że ma bardzo sprawny, mokry i ciepły język. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. Kakashi zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

"Nie ma takich technik, Naruto." mistrz mrugnął porozumiewawczo. "Ale wczoraj przechodziłem akurat i widziałem, ile ciastek napiekliście nocą, no i zaobserwowałem to i owo."

Tym razem Sasuke był już cały czerwony i Naruto mógł tylko patrzeć, jak najbardziej chłodna i zrównoważona osoba w jego otoczeniu traci kontrolę nad kolorem swojej twarzy. Nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że Uchiha wygląda ładnie, jak się rumieni i że dobrze, że nie przedyskutowali tego swojego "występku" nocnego. Naruto był pewien, że gdy skomentują to niefortunne wydarzenie, uznają je jednogłośnie za pomyłkę i chwilowy ucisk na mózg, a nie był pewien, czy z jego strony tak się miała prawda.

"A więc mnie uzdrowiłeś, tak ?" spytał Uchiha, nie patrząc Naruto w twarz i siadając koło Iruki.

"Mhm." potaknął za Naruto Kakashi, mrużąc w rozbawieniu oczy. "Całkowicie."

Sasuke uniósł rękę i wymierzył cios w gips, który w głuchym trzaśnięciem rozprysnął mu się na nodze. Naruto patrzył się w czarne, onyksowe oczy i czuł, jak coś dziwnego porusza mu się znowu w żołądku. Tak jak noc wcześniej. Spod szczątków opatrunku wyjrzała na świat całkiem zdrowa noga Sasuke, bez opuchlizny czy najmniejszego zadrapania.

"Tak?" spytał ponownie Sasuke odmawiając spojrzenia w oczy Naruto.

"Tak."

Trzepoczące uczucie w żołądku Naruto podjechało mu do gardła, gdy czarne oczy spojrzały na niego powoli i uważnie, a potem uśmiechnęły się. Naruto rzadko widywał śmiejącego się Sasuke a w ogóle nigdy nie widział uśmiechniętych oczu Sasuke. Z reguły uśmiech Uchihy nie sięgał dalej niż za dolną część twarzy i Naruto stwierdził, że tak po prostu mają mściciele. Nie śmieją się. Gdy teraz zobaczył pełny uśmiech Sasuke coś w nim zatrzepotało. Wstał z klęczek i szybko podążył do kuchni, przywołując za sobą wszystkich.

Najpierw trzeba było pochwalić się ciastkami, potem będzie można rozmyślać o dziwnych zachowaniach żołądka, czarnych oczach i cudem zrośniętych, połamanych nogach.  
Gdy zaczęli jeść ciastka i rozważać na temat, czemu tak nagle lis postanowił pomóc Sasuke, przyszła Sakura. Z miejsca zapchano jej usta truskawkami, gdy tylko zaczęła narzekać, jak to biedny Sasuke-kun musi się męczyć z tym bałaganiarzem Naruto. Kakashi zaśmiał się widząc speszoną nienaturalnie minę Uzumakiego i nagle pobladłą twarz Uchihy.

"Naruto założył technikę, dzięki której lisi demon uzdrowił moją nogę swoją czakrą." wyjaśnił szybko i cicho Sasuke, mierząc Sakurę dziwnym, zimnym wzrokiem. "Może i jest bałaganiarzem i złamał mi piszczel, ale naprawił to z nawiązką."

Sakura wymamrotała przeprosiny spoza swojego ciastka i zaczęła zachwycać się innymi przetworami truskawkowymi, trajkotając z Iruką o nadzwyczajnym zbiorze owoców tego roku. Naruto patrzył na nich wszystkich jak siedzą przy niedawno jeszcze rzadko używanym i opuszczonym stole rezydencji Uchiha i zastanawiał się, co Sasuke miał na myśli mówiąc "z nawiązką". Jedyna "nawiązka" jaka mu przyszła do głowy to było to liźnięcie/pocałunek/malinka jakie sobie zafundowali nad ranem. Naruto zauważył, że po całej akcji Uchihy na szyi został mu mały, czerwonawy znak i na wpół świadomie pamiętał, że on na policzku Sasuke także chciał pozostawić coś podobnego. Ale nie miał serca uszkodzić gładkiego, delikatnego policzka, nawet jeśli podczas treningów zdarzało mu się ów policzek uderzyć czy kopnąć.

Oczywiście Kakashi wyczuł, że coś wisi w powietrzu i nie omieszkał podzielić się swoim odczuciem z innymi gośćmi. Sasuke zmierzył go kamiennym wzrokiem, a oczy Sakury rozszerzyły się nagle. Wstała i bez ceregieli dotknęła szyi Naruto w miejscu, w którym około dziesięciu godzin temu podjął swoje poczynania podstępny język Uchihy.

"AAAA!!! Zostaw !!!" wrzasnął Naruto i odskoczył od dziewczyny, chowając się głębiej w swojej polarowej bluzie. Moment. Naruto nie posiadał niczego polarowego a tym bardziej polarowej bluzy. Krwawy rumieniec wypłynął na twarz Uzumakiego, gdy odkrył, że miał na sobie bluzę Sasuke. Musiał złapać ją gdzieś po drodze, biegnąc na pomoc temu cholernemu geniuszowi.

Reszta towarzystwa nie odkryła prawdziwego powodu zdenerwowania Naruto, wnioskując, że Sakura uraziła po porstu jego bolącą jeszcze szczękę. Tylko Kakashi zarechotał spod swojej maski a Uchiha oparł głowę o dłoń zmęczonym gestem.

Reszta spotkania przy ciastkach truskawkowych minęła Naruto jak we śnie. Kakashi ogłosił, że od jutra wznawia treningi, Iruka napomknął, że ma jeszcze trochę truskawek i czy nie mają ochoty zrobić dla niego parę dżemów a Sakura pochwaliła wypieki i przepisała sobie receptę na ciastka. Naruto ledwie pamiętał, że ktoś wepchnął go do pokoju i kazał się położyć i odpoczywać. Iruka jeszcze ostatni raz pochylił się nad Sasuke sprawdzając stan jego nogi i nagle wszyscy wyszli.

Naruto leżał w swoim żółtym pokoju, oszołomiony i niepewny. A więc skoro Sasuke był już zdrowy a jutro miał odbyć się trening, mógł spokojnie wracać do swojego domu. Ta myśl natchnęła go niespodziewaną melancholią. Przez te parę dni zdążył przyzwyczaić się do żółtego, jasnego pokoju o zapachu maciejki a obecność Sasuke była dziwnie kojąca. Naruto zasępił się. Może to przez czakrę lisa, która jeszcze pulsowała w ciele Uchihy i którą wyczuwał wyraźnie, czarnowłosy geniusz kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem i swojskością.

Przyjaciel. Ktoś, komu można zaufać i podzielić się z nim wszystkim, nawet nie dokońca należącą do niego, demoniczną czakrą, nawet truskawkowymi ciastkami. Naruto zawsze chciał kogoś takiego mieć i nigdy nie pomyślał, że może to być ten bubek zadufany, Uchiha. Zresztą on pewnie tylko ucieszy się z tego, że już koniec ich przymusowej kwarantanny, w końcu będzie miał spokój, cały dom dla siebie i żadnych " rozwrzeszczanych młotków" dookoła.

Naruto westchnął, po czym wstał i podszedł do okna. Chyba będzie lepiej, jak szybko opuści ten dom i przestanie myśleć o bzdurach. Złożył palce w pieczęć i wyskoczył na parapet, znikając z zamazanym pędzie. Nie zauważył, że drzwi do żółtego pokoju są otwarte a zza nich obserwują go czarne, onyksowe oczy, pociemniałe nieznaną emocją. 

 

end 

Homoviator 2005


	4. Wspólnie radujemy się swoimi powodzeniami

4\. Wspólnie radujemy się swoimi powodzeniami

 

Następnego dnia Sasuke obudził się jak zazwyczaj około piątej, wstał, powlókł się do łazienki, umył twarz, wyszorował zęby i ubrał się w przygotowane już wczoraj ubranie. Potem wciąż nie do końca obudzony, ale już gotowy reagować w sposób skoordynowany i bez wątpienia waleczny, zszedł na dół do kuchni. I wtedy do niego dotarło.

Nikt nie odsłonił rolet, nikt nie włączył na cały regulator radia, nikt nie otworzył okien i nie rozgrzebał chleba ani nie rozniósł po całym stole truskawkowego dżemu. Nikt nie siedział na stole pośród różnych produktów spożywczych, uśmiechając się maniakalnie i wpuszczając do mieszkania koty sąsiada.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy Sasuke poczuł, że czegoś w jego granatowo-czarnym domu brakuje. Nie mógł zmusić się do odsłonięcia rolet, ale otworzył okna, zganiając wszystko na brak świeżego powietrza. Na parapecie siedział czarny, chudy kociak. Sasuke zmierzył go niezdecydowanym wzrokiem, co w jego wykonaniu wyglądało jak mimiczna pogróżka, ale kot tylko popatrzył na niego bursztynowymi ślepiami, i miauknął pytająco.

Sasuke westchnął i odsunął się wpuszczając kota do środka. Zwierzak nieufnie zerknął na niego, niepewny, czy to nie jakaś pułapka, ale ostatni Uchiha tylko westchnął.

"Właź, futrzaku. Mnie też go brakuje."

Czarny, chudy kociak wskoczył do kuchni i usiadł na stole, obok talerza z truskawkowymi ciastkami. Sasuke zagapił się bezwiednie na ciastka, po czym usiadł i oddał się swojemu kolejnemu rytuałowi, spożywaniu śniadania, złożonego zawsze płatków z zimnym mlekiem, zawsze z jogurtem i kawą zbożową. Kot mierzył go dziwnym wzrokiem, aż w końcu wstał i wyciągnął z lodówki kawałek surowego mięsa. Futrzak z wahaniem przyjął jedzenie i przestał zwracać na Sasuke jakąkolwiek uwagę.

"Taaaa..." westchnął ponownie Uchiha i zaczął rozmyślać, że może już czas zmienić coś w życiu. Skoro do pokonania Itachiego miał jeszcze kawał roboty, a dom nagle stał się depresyjnie pusty, mógł zacząć od odbudowy klanu. Przez głowę przemknęła mu różowowłosa dziewczyna, która, od kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali, wciąż mówiła mu, że go kocha i próbowała wyciągnąć go na randkę.

Sasuke bezwiednie pogłaskał kota, który właśnie skończył jeść i przytulił się łebkiem do jego ręki. Tak, co prawda myśl o chodzeniu z Sakurą z lekka go przerażała, a wizja pocałunków, która niewątpliwie była składową owego "chodzenia" trochę go odrzucała, w końcu zawsze był ten pierwszy raz. Może nie będzie tak obrzydliwie jak to sobie wymyślił, w końcu dotknięcie językiem języka kogoś innego go nie zabije, prawda? Szczególnie, jeśli to ma pomóc w odbudowie klanu...Z tymi myślami Sasuke wyszedł z domu, pozamykał swoje wszystkie osiemnaście drzwi w rezydencji i ruszył na spotkanie drużyny siódmej, formując już plan wyciągnięcia Sakury na kolację w mieście.

Przecież zanim się z kimś zacznie odbudowywać ród, należy z nim najpierw coś zjeść, no i porozmawiać, żeby go wtajemniczyć w zawiłe siatki powodów. Nie wystarczy tylko mieć świetny uśmiech, złote ciało i błękitne oczy, a do tego smakować jak truskawka, żeby wkręcić się do tak potężnego klanu, jakim był klan Uchiha, prawda?

Sasuke został odprowadzony do drzwi przez rozbawiony i trochę zdenerwowany wzrok czarnego, chudego kociaka, siedzącego wciąż przy talerzu truskawkowych ciastek.

 

* * *

Naruto obudził się pięć minut przed zaczęciem treningu. Najpierw biegał w miejscu, krzycząc, że się spóźni, potem zaczął narzucać na siebie różne części garderoby, potem usiadł i zapominając o jakimkolwiek pośpiechu, zaczął zajadać zimny ramen.

Generalnie rzecz biorąc spał źle, coś go cały czas łapało za gardło i drażniło w nosie. Podejrzewał, że to mole, chociaż gdzieś tam w głębi wiedział, że to po prostu tęsknota za żółtym pokojem mamy Sasuke i zapachem rumianku i maciejki, którym pokój był wypełniony. Niestety, czar prysnął, Naruto nie mógł przecież spędzić życia, mieszkając w jednym z pokojów tego nadętego głupka, który potrafi tak świetnie robić dżemy truskawkowe, ma piękne oczy, kiedy się śmieje i chociaż mało mówi, cholera, wie jak używać języka.  
Dom wydawał się teraz Naruto jakiś pusty i niekompletny, cieszył się więc, że już musi z niego wyjść, bo ma trening. Wybiegł z mieszkania, zapominając je zamknąć i w pięć minut już był na umówionym miejscu.

Kakashi oczywiście się spóźniał, to było normalne, Sakura oczywiście zagadywała do Sasuke z rozmaślonymi oczyma i rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy, to także było normalne. Natomiast to, co robił Uchiha w najmniejszym stopniu normalne nie było. Naruto zmrużył oczy w złowróżbne kreski i patrzył jak Sasuke z pewną trudnością odpowiada na gadaninę Sakury a ta, nie posiadając się ze szczęścia, raz po raz rzuca mu się na szyję.

Naruto zdusił śmiech. Nawet, jeżeli Sasuke miał w nocy jakiś uraz czaszki i ma teraz chęć na rozmowy z Sakurą, wystawiając się na żer jej dłoni, które niemal przylepiły się ostatniemu członkowi klanu do szyi i ramion, nie znaczyło to, że różowowłosa dziewczyna może z Uchihą wyprawiać wszystko. Na przykład na każdą próbę zbliżenia się do jego twarzy Sasuke reagował instynktownie i brutalnie, jednym ruchem odsuwając od siebie Sakurę. Potem coś tam jej tłumaczył zniżonym głosem, ale sądząc po nieskoncentrowanym wzroku Sakury, niewiele do niej docierało.

Całość ogólnie była zabawna, ale Naruto ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była dla niego także wysoce denerwująca. I to nie z powodu Sakury, w której kiedyś się zadłużył. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ale miał chęć rozerwać różowowłosą dziewczynę na strzępy. Odpędził te nieprzystojne myśli i postanowił ogłosić światu swoje przybycie.

"Dzień dobry, Sakurka!" wrzasnął z całych sił Naruto, psując najwyraźniej szyki Sakurze, która zaczęła wyzywać go od nieznających się na manierach idiotów, bez krzty wyczucia czasu. Naruto zarechotał i podrapał się z tyłu głowy. Sądząc po napiętej minie Sasuke, przybył akurat na czas, żeby ratować jego dziewictwo.

"I właśnie teraz, kiedy mój Sasuke kun zaprasza mnie na randkę, śmiesz przyłazić i psuć ten wspaniały moment?! ryknęła złym głosem Sakura, zamierzając się pięścią na blondasa. "Nie mogłeś przyjść później, głuptasie???!!!"

"Z reguły to na mnie krzyczysz, bo jestem za późno, Sakura." odpowiedział jej głos Kakashiego, który nagle pojawił się między nimi w obłoczku dymu. "A teraz przestań szarpać Sasuke i trenujemy! Raz dwaaaaaa !!!"

Trening był ciężki i przynajmniej dla Naruto, gęsto okraszony siniakami. I nawet nie mógł się porządnie wkurzyć na Uchihę, bo wszystkie obrażenia, które odniósł, były wynikiem jego własnej nieuwagi. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. W głowie obracała mu się jedna myśl. Sakura idzie na randkę z Sasuke. Z Sasuke! Przecież ten milczący zarozumialec nigdy nawet nie zareagował na otwartą afektację ze strony różowowłosej piękności. Więc skąd nagle taki progres?!

Naruto walczył z Sasuke bez przerwy aż do wieczora, zastanawiając się nad swoim zdenerwowaniem. Bo po pierwsze, nie wkurzyło go to, że jego szczenięca, wymarzona miłość idzie na randkę z jego najgorszym rywalem, bo po drugie Sakura ze swoim rozmaślonym wzrokiem nie wydawała mu się tak ładna jak kiedyś, bo po trzecie, czuł się jakoś tak...zdradzony. Zdradzony! Tak, to było to słowo! No bo jak Sasuke, po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po złamanej nodze i żuchwie, po pamiętnym ataku wielkiego ślimaka, po całej nocy spędzonej na walce truskawkami i ciastkami, cholera, po języku Uchihy, który tak wprawnie zajął się jego szyją, no bo jak Sasuke po tym wszystkim może iść sobie na jakąkolwiek randkę?!

Ze wściekłym rykiem Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke i ponownie został odepchnięty przez dobrze wymierzony cios w żołądek. Upadł i zaklął. Już on rozwali Sasuke tę jego gładką, jasną twarz. Już się Sakura nie nacieszy najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w osadzie. Z planu Naruto jednak nic nie wyszło. Z znienacka między chłopcami pojawił się w obłoczku dymu Kakashi i obwieścił, że koniec tego dobrego.

"Już po zachodzie słońca, wystarczy wam." powiedział mistrz z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem mierząc wzrokiem obu sponiewieranych długą walką uczniów." Pozatym, Sasuke musi jeszcze upiec ciastka..."

Naruto drgnął a Sasuke zagapił się w zamaskowaną twarz mistrza.

"...z Sakurą tym razem." dokończył z rechotem Kakashi i wskazał na siedzącą pod drzewem i usypiającą Sakurę. "Lepiej już idź Sasuke, bo twoja dziewczyna właśnie przechodzi w drugą fazę snu i będziesz ją musiał długo dobudzać."

Kakashi zniknął śmiejąc się już otwarcie. Naruto stał bez ruchu wysapując z siebie gniew. A więc znowu zostawał sam, znowu wykpiony i oszukany. I znowu ten najzdolniejszy geniusz cholerny, kochany przez wszystkich Uchiha, zabiera mu to, co dla niego najważniejsze. Naruto nie wiedział, co to właściwie miał na myśli, czy Sakurę czy samego Sasuke. Ta ostatnia myśl wstrząsnęła nim lekko. O rany, chyba nie był...gejem ?

Sasuke podszedł do Sakury i potrząsnął nią zmuszając do otworzenia oczu. Naruto patrzył na niego zza zaciśniętych po lisiemu powiek a potem zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co właściwie robi, już biegł przez las. Nie pożegnał się, nie powiedział nawet słowa. Coś w środku bolało go od widoku Sasuke pochylającego się nad Sakurą.

Wrócił do domu około jedenastej, zmęczony i brudny, absolutnie oszołomiony nawałem uczuć, który przewalał się wciąż przez niego czerwonymi falami. Wtoczył się do swojej sypialni i zwalił się na łóżko, zdejmując tylko kurtkę. Nie chciał myśleć, że jemu nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się mieć żadnej randki ani kogoś, kto chciałby zwyczajnie spędzić z nim czas, żeby sobie z nim najnormalniej w świecie pobyć. Nie chciał myśleć, że gdzieś tam w centrum Konoha szczęśliwy Sasuke zaczął właśnie pracować nad swoją miłością i odrodzeniem klanu.

Bez niego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ta myśl była najbardziej bolesna ze wszystkich, jakie męczyły go przez cały dzień.

 

* * *

To był najgorszy wieczór w jego życiu. Absolutnie nie wiedział, dlaczego zgodził się na tą...tą...tą randkę !!! To była katastrofa. Sakura przylepiła się mu do ramienia i nie puszczała ani na moment, nie pozwalając mu nawet pójść do toalety. Gdzieś około trzeciej godziny tego...spotkania miał już tak dość rozmarzonego wzroku Sakury, jej nerwowego gadania o romantycznych miejscach akuratnych do spędzenia pierwszego razu, że chciał pod pozorem toalety wymknąć się cichcem z baru, w którym siedzieli. Uciec oknem. Ale różowołosego romantycznego potwora nie dało się zbyć tak łatwo. Zielone oczy wbiły się w niego przenikliwie, po czym podekscytowany, zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki głos obwieścił, że jeżeli "kochany Sasuke-kun" chce iść na romantyczny spacer przy romantycznym księżycu i złożyć na jej ustach romantyczny pocałunek, to nie trzeba wymyślać wymówek tylko spytać.

Zanim zdążył zaoponować, słusznie przewidując, że bezpieczniej będzie trzymać się skupisk ludzkich, które zapewniały jako taką ochronę przez huraganem różowej miłości, Sakura już wlokła go do wyjścia tokując jak to ona jest szczęśliwa, jak się cieszy, że właśnie ją wybrał do pomocy w odrodzeniu swojego klanu a nie tą głupią Ino. Na końcu spytała się, kiedy przedstawi ją swoim rodzicom, na co Sasuke poczuł jak opada mu szczęka.

"Sakura, moi rodzice nie żyją od dziewięciu lat." wykrztusił, na co Sakura tylko machnęła dłonią i ciągnąc go w stronę otoczonego lasem jeziora, gadała dalej o tym, jaka jest szczęśliwa i jak uczyni także jego najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie. W sumie Sasuke stwierdził, że do całej szopki, różowowłosa dziewczyna nie potrzebowała jego osoby, sama ze swoimi marzeniami o wielkiej miłości z najprzystojniejszym spadkobiercą potężnego klanu, bawiła się wystarczająco dobrze. Cała randka i próba odrestaurowania klanu przypominała raczej jakąś farsę, która tylko przyprawiała go o ból głowy i poczucie, że faktycznie, jest na świecie totalnie, absolutnie i nieodwołalnie sam.

Gdy pomyślał, że dwa dni temu w swojej własnej kuchni czuł się całkowicie rozluźniony, zadowolony i spokojny, absurd sytuacji spłynął do niego w całej okazałości. Do diabła, już woli sprzątać podłogę z rozrzuconej mąki z tym blond młotkiem niż słuchać szczebiotania Sakury o pierwszych razach, miłosnych sprzeczkach, które jak każdą porządną parę ich nie miną, o papilotach, sukni ślubnej, pięknym księżycu i pocałunkach. W głowie Sasuke zaskoczył jakiś do tej pory rozluźniony przycisk. O pierwszych razach?! Co do..??!!!

Szybko zorientował się, że siedzi nad jeziorem a Sakura, przytulona do niego ciasno, patrzy się na niego wyczekująco, blisko...Zbyt blisko!!! Jakoś w ogóle nie trawił jej twarzy blisko swojej twarzy. Zdusił w sobie nerwowy pomruk i chęć odepchnięcia Sakury na bezpieczną odległość, tak, żeby nie gwałciła jego przestrzeni prywatnej.

"Słuchaj...To dopiero nasza pierwsza randka..." zaczął powoli odplątując się z ramion dziewczyny. Bez skutku.

"Tak!" wrzasnęła mu prosto w ucho, wtykając mu głowę pod brodę i wzdychając z rozmarzeniem. "Nigdy nie zapomnę naszej pierwszej randki, Sasuke-kun! Pamiętam dosłownie każdą chwilę, szkoda, że nie wzięłam aparatu! Mogłabym uwiecznić początki naszego związku, który z pewnością przerodzi się w dozgonną miłość..."

Sasuke spojrzał na Sakurę z bliska i w przerażeniu poczuł jak miękkie usta przyciskają się do jego ust w nagłym porywie odwagi. Przez chwilę świat zamarł. A potem Sasuke zerwał się zrzucając gwałtownie Sakurę, spojrzał na nią wściekłym wzrokiem, wydusił "Przepraszam, to chyba zły pomysł", po czym pognał w kierunku lasu jakby diabeł go gonił. Usta paliły go od dotyku a oczy swędziały od okropnego poczucia foux pas i zaprzepaszczenia szansy na odrodzenie klanu. Ale, cholera, nikt w taki sposób nie będzie z nim żadnego klanu odbudowywał! Nie z lepkimi ramionami, nachalnymi ustami i bezrozumnym bablaniem !!!

"Saaasuuukeeee-kuuuun!!!??Ale co ja zrobiłaaaaaaaam!!!" dotarł do niego zrozpaczony, zapłakany krzyk.

Sasuke zamknął oczy i przyspieszył.

Dotarł do domu około północy i z miejsca wziął długi, gorący prysznic, intensywnie szorując twarz swoją granatową gąbką. I usta. Wylazł z kabiny, wśród pary i owinąwszy się ręcznikiem usiadł bezsilnie na desce klozetowej. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie nigdy nie odbuduje klanu i faktycznie będzie ostatnim członkiem potężnego klanu sharinganów. Zasępił się lekko, zauważając, że ta myśl wcale go nie przerażała. W każdym razie nie tak, jak myślał, że powinna go przerazić. Cholera, miał przecież dopiero siedemnaście lat, jeszcze kupa czasu przed nim do tych całych pierwszych razów, całowania, prawda ? Z nikąd w jego głowie wyskoczyło wspomnienie nadaktywnego blondasa i jego szyi, o smaku pocukrzonych truskawek. Taaak, może jednak pierwsze razy nie były tak daleko jakby sobie tego życzył.

Wytoczył się chwiejnym krokiem z łazienki i bezwiednie skręcił do kuchni zamiast do sypialni. Odziany tylko w szlafrok usiadł ciężko na stołku i zagapił się na wciąż stojący na stole talerz z ciastkami truskawkowymi. Otwarte jeszcze od rana uchylone okno drgnęło i wsunął się przez nie czarny, chudy kociak. Sasuke nie wstając wyciągnął rękę, otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej kawałek mięsa.

"A więc wszystko po staremu..." westchnął i przesunął dłonią po grzbiecie kota, który zajął się jedzeniem, wydając ze siebie zadowolone burczenie. "Wszystko po staremu."

Zanim zdążył zagłębić się w ponurych myślach ktoś wtargnął do jego mieszkania, po ciemku tłukąc jakąś doniczkę i potykając się o jego pozostawione w przedpokoju sandały. Wstał szybko i bezwiednie sięgnął po broń, pochowaną w różnych dziwnych miejscach siedziby klanu Uchiha.

"Naruto?!"

Z ciemności przedpokoju wynurzyła się szeroka, uśmiechnięta krzywo twarz blondasa, zakurzona i brudna.

"Hej. " powiedział Naruto zapraszając się do środka, rozsiadając się na kuchennym stole i łapiąc dwa najbliższe ciastka truskawkowe. "Przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak wypaliła twoja randka."

Sasuke patrzył się w milczeniu na blondasa, który cały zakurzony, z liściami we włosach, siedział na jego czystym stole i pożerał ciastka, i czuł...Nie wiedział, co czuł, ale było to bardzo podobne do ulgi.

"Złaź ze stołu, flejtuchu!" warknął z udawanym gniewem i bez ceregieli zrzucił Naruto ze wspomnianego mebla. "Cały jesteś brudny i pakujesz mi się do domu po północy tylko po to, żeby spytać, jak mi poszła randka?"

Czarny kot radośnie przylgnął do Naruto, który od razu podniósł futrzaka do góry, obrócił nim parę razy w powietrzu i podrapał za uchem. Kociak zamruczał zadowolony i wygiął się w stronę uciekającej dłoni blondasa, po czym zaczął się dławić i zwymiotował. Sasuke popatrzył przez chwilę na mikro bałagan, który wytworzyło podstępne stworzenie i złym wzrokiem łypnął na blondasa. Oczywiście Naruto zrozumiał to po swojemu.

"Przekarmiłeś go mięsem, Sasuke draniu!!! " wrzasnął, zgarniając zszokowanego kota w ramiona i w obronnym geście odsuwając go od Uchihy. "Co mu dałeś jeść, że się rozchorował?!"

"Nie zachorował, tylko zwymiotował i nie ja jestem temu winny tylko ty, bo rzucasz nim w powietrzu a właśnie skończył jeść. Po co w ogóle przyszedłeś, że powtórzę pytanie, na które nie udzieliłeś mi jeszcze odpowiedzi."

"Tak, właściwie. " odparł Naruto siadając na stołku i zrzucając z ramion kurtkę. "Nie mogłem spać i pomyślałem, że ty także masz ten problem. W końcu nie często zdarza ci się zgodzić na randkę, hm?"

Miał rację. Sasuke zacisnął zęby, żeby nie okazać emocji, która czaiła mu się pod skórą, gotowa wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Prawda, wiele dziewcząt proponowało mu spotkanie, ale odmawiał czując, że będzie to tylko fiasko. Podobnie jak Sakura, wszystkie kochały go jak jakiegoś kolesia z plakatów, a nie prawdziwego człowieka, z wadami, lękami i innymi ludzkimi cechami. Naruto mierzył go dziwnymi wzrokiem, drapiąc kociaka za uchem.

"Nie, nie często. " odparł Sasuke i nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. "Czego chcesz, młotku? Już późno a jutro mamy nową misję."

Naruto zamknął oczy i oparł się na blacie stołu. Czarny kociak poniuchał go delikatnie po skroni.

"A więc nie poszło zbyt dobrze. Zakładam, że to twoja wina. Sakura jest w tobie zakochana po uszy, więc na pewno nie zrobiłaby niczego niestosownego, hm?" westchnął głęboko i spojrzał Sasuke prosto w oczy. "Na odbudowę klanu to chyba jeszcze trochę za wcześnie. Zresztą, ona się do tego nie nadaje..."

Sasuke poczuł jak wściekłość podnosi mu się do gardła. Zrzucił kota ze stołu i złapał Naruto za kołnierz czarnej podkoszulki, niemal podnosząc go z podłogi.

"A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! " wysyczał obcym dla siebie głosem, patrząc z bliska w błękitne, niewygodnie spokojne oczy. "Ty nie musisz nic odbudowywać, nikogo szukać! Skąd wiesz, że Sakura się nie nadaje, że akurat do mnie nie pasuje, co? Niech ci przypomnę młotku, że to ty w tej osadzie do nikogo nie pasujesz!.."

Pożałował słów już, gdy wyleciały mu z ust, nienawistne i złe. W błękitnych oczach coś błysnęło i szybko zgasło zastąpione przez wściekłość i upokorzenie. Naruto zwinął się w uścisku, wziął duży zamach i kopnął Sasuke prosto w...części nieosłonięte.

"Idiota!!!!" wrzasnął blondas patrząc jak twarz Uchihy wykrzywia się w bólu i ostatni z klanu opiera się niezdarnie o stół, żeby nie upaść. "Ja tu w dobrej wierze przychodzę, żeby zobaczyć jak mu poszła randka a ten zaraz mnie obraża!!! Do diabła z tobą, Uchiha, do diabła z twoim klanem, dziewczynami, które chcą tylko ciebie a z którymi nie możesz się dogadać, do diabła z twoimi truskawkowymi ciastkami i językiem!!!! Do diabła z tobą!!!"

Wywód Naruto Sasuke przerwał jednym, celnym ciosem w twarz blondasa. Obaj stali przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i czy jest jeszcze w ogóle do powiedzenia, a potem Naruto zrobił rzecz niesłychaną.

"Przepraszam..." wymamrotał zgarniając jedną ręką kota i kierując się do przedpokoju. "Nie powinienem tu przychodzić..."

Sasuke poczuł, że nie może mu teraz pozwolić wyjść, bo...dlatego bo nie. Zduszając w sobie dumę wyrwał z rąk Naruto przerażonego kociaka i stanął, zastawiając efektywnie drzwi.

"Jeżeli już tu jesteś, to zostań. Jest już późno a ty jesteś brudny jak nieboskie stworzenie. Weź prysznic, możesz spać w żółtym pokoju. I to ja przepraszam." płynnie wypluł z siebie słowa i odwrócił się kierując się ku schodom, mając nadzieję, że część z przeprosinami nie wyszła tak żałośnie jak mu się wydawało. Przez chwilę czekał na reakcję Naruto i z dziwną ulgą usłyszał, że blondas mamrocząc coś pod nosem podchodzi do niego, zamiast rzucić się do drzwi i pośród wyzwisk opuścić siedzibę Uchiha.

 

* * *

 

Bez słowa weszli na górę. Naruto pół kroku za Sasuke, wciąż w szoku z powodu słów Uchihy. Właśnie po raz pierwszy z życiu ktoś sam z siebie zaproponował mu nocleg. No może Iruka robił to parę razy ale nigdy ktoś taki...Ktoś taki jak Sasuke. I to po tej żałosnej rozgrywce w kuchni. Naruto wiedział, że nie powinien przychodzić do Uchihy ale nie mógł wytrzymać w swoim mieszkaniu, wyszedł więc na spacer po dachach i jakoś tak trafił akurat do wiadomej rezydencji.

Już gdy zobaczył bladą, zmęczoną twarz Sasuke wiedział, że stało się coś złego, że coś jest nie tak i szybko wyciągnął wnioski. Najwyraźniej wielkiemu geniuszowi coś z Sakurą nie wyszło. Chyba chciał go tylko pocieszyć, zagadać o tym, że różowowłosa dziewczyna być może nie jest odpowiednią osobą do odtwarzania klanu, ale jak zwykle wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Tym bardziej zdumiała go reakcja Sasuke, który zamiast jak to normalnie bywa, skopać mu tyłek, zaprosił go na nocleg.

Sasuke wyciągnął z wielkiej, dębowej szafy dwa ręczniki frotte i szlafrok, wskazał bez słów na prysznic i oddalił się w stronę, jak Naruto dobrze wiedział, swojej sypialni. Blondas przez moment patrzył za nim, na jego wyprostowane elegancko plecy i smukłe ramiona, jakby nawet o tak późnej porze wciąż był gotów do walki. A potem wziął krótki prysznic, spłukując z siebie wielkie ilości liści, piasku i Bóg wie czego jeszcze, i w luźno zarzuconym szlafroku postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz. Miał cichą nadzieję, że tym razem Sasuke nie wyrzuci go oknem i nie pogoni ognistą kulą.

Tak jak podejrzewał, Sasuke nie spał. Leżał tylko wyciągnięty na swoim granatowym łóżku w swojej granatowej sypialni a jego czarne, lśniące oczy wbite były upartym wzrokiem w sufit. Naruto zamknął z trzaskiem drzwi ale onyksowe oczy nawet na niego nie spojrzały.

"Śpisz...?" albo coś równie inteligentnego. Czarne oczy powoli skierowały się w jego stronę. Odległe i nieobecne. Chyba nie mógł znieść, gdy Sasuke zamykał się w ten sposób. Chyba nie mógł znieść widoku jego martwo matowych oczu, w których nie tliła się nawet iskierka życia i radości.

"Cholera, no...przeprosiłem już, nie ? To może w końcu powiesz co się stało? Odezwiesz się w końcu !? Nie ?! No dobra, sory że przyszedłem, już sobie idę. "

"Zostań..." cichy, trudny do usłyszenia głos. Naruto uśmiechnął się w mroku sypialni. Może jednak coś z tego milczka wydusi a czarne oczy odzyskają trochę życia.

"Gadaj, jak było ! Chcę detali, człowieku !!!" pisnął Naruto i z rozmachem usiadł na łóżku Sasuke, który już usiadł. Razem oparli się o poduszki i zagapili się na księżyc, który właśnie wchodził do sypialni Uchihy przez odsłonięte rolety.

"OOO, odsłoniłeś wreszcie te swoje wielgachne okna ? Świetnie, w końcu trochę światła będziesz miał, cha cha..."

"Nie muszę ci nic mówić, młotku." powiedział cicho Sasuke ale w jego głosie nie było złośliwości więc Naruto zareagował na jego słowa inaczej niż zwykle.

"Nie, ale może będziesz chciał." uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozpierając się wygodnie na łóżku Uchihy. "Dawaj."

Sasuke przez chwilę był całkowicie cicho. Naruto czuł, jak walczy ze sobą o słowa i przez ułamek sekundy chciał powiedzieć, że jeśli nie chce to nie musi, nic nie musi bo w końcu są...ech...przyjaciółmi, no i jeśli coś boli, to Sasuke wcale nie musi nic mówić, i jest dobrze tak jak jest.

"To po prostu była pomyłka. " stwierdził chłodnym głosem Uchiha. Jego blada twarz lśniła delikatnie w świetle księżyca i Naruto odkrył, że ma chęć tej gładkiej twarzy dotknąć. "Nie mogę i nie chcę się do niczego zmuszać. A Sakura jest we mnie tak wpatrzona, że aż mnie w tych swoich rojeniach nie widzi. Prawdziwego mnie, znaczy się. "

Naruto patrzył jak we śnie na swoją rękę, która powoli uniosła się z jego kolan i płynnym, łagodnym ruchem przeniosła się na policzek Sasuke. Policzek był miękki i chłodny, tak jak każdy przyzwoity blask księżyca. Czarne oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały się z bliska na Naruto, który, był tego niemal pewien, czerwienił się jak ostatni głupek.

"Głowa, do góry !!! Sprawę można rozpatrzyć też od dobrej strony! " wykrztusił blondas, cofając lękliwie dłoń i patrząc, jak onyksowe oczy odprowadzają jego rękę dziwnym spojrzeniem. "W każdym razie już wiesz, że to nie Sakury szukasz, nie ? Znaczy się jesteś już trochę bliżej niż dalej ! Nie ma co się tak przygnębiać..."

Mały uśmiech wypłynął na kamienną twarz Sasuke a Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo, pocierając rękę, żeby pozbyć się z dłoni parzącego, swędzącego powidoku dotyku.

"Masz rację, młotku." szepnął Sasuke a Naruto zastanowił się, dlaczego nagle zaczęli szeptać, przecież cholera, nic złego nie robili a w pobliżu rezydencji Uchiha nie mieszkał prawie nikt, kto mógłby się wściekać na nocne hałasy.

Siedzieli jeszcze tak bez ruchu z dobrą godzinę, w wygodnym milczeniu, z księżycem świecącym prosto na nich. Naruto w swojej ostatniej przytomnej myśli stwierdził, że lubi sobie z Uchihą pomilczeć i posiedzieć tak, przedzielony tylko niebieskim blaskiem księżyca. W jakiś przedziwny sposób pomimo tej niewidzialnej bariery, która ich dzieliła, nie czuł się ani przez chwilę sam. Ciekawe, czy to samo mógł powiedzieć Uchiha.

Naruto zasnął i nie wiedział, czy to sen, czy faktycznie ktoś zawinął go mocniej w szlafrok i przykrył szczelnie granatowymi kocami. Wiedział natomiast niemal na pewno, że czyjeś silne, smukłe ramię objęło go na chwilę w talii, by potem odsunąć się w prześwietloną księżycem ciemność.

 

* * * 

Homoviator 2005


	5. Smucimy się w przeciwnościach

5\. Smucimy się w przeciwnościach.

 

Sasuke obudziło wchodzące do sypialni słońce, które nie powinno było tego robić, gdyż zawsze pilnował, żeby spać z zasłoniętymi oknami. Najwyraźniej po fiasku z Sakurą i całym zamieszaniu związanym z presją odbudowy klanu zapomniał o swoim codziennym rytuale. Skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie niewypału randkowego i odwrócił się od słońca, tylko po to, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz ze śpiącym Naruto.

Sasuke zamarł, czując jak do gardła podchodzi mu dusząca kulka a dreszcz bliskości drugiego ciała w miejscu tak prywatnym jak łóżko, przebiegł mu po plecach, usadawiając się w...dolnych częściach. No tak, młotek został u niego na noc, przyszedł do niego, do sypialni i zasnął, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zwinięty w kłębek koło ostatniego członka najpotężniejszego klanu Konoha, pochrapując smacznie i śliniąc poduszkę.

Sasuke przyjrzał się z bliska śpiącemu blondasowi, stwierdzając, że jak leży bez ruchu i nic nie mówi, to nawet może stanowić ładny widok, oczywiście dla tych, dla których nie liczy się płeć ładnych widoków, tylko, echem, odczucie piękna. Naruto, gdy nie mrużył oczu miał je całkiem spore, z długimi, jasnymi rzęsami podwiniętymi na końcach, jak płatki tych kwiatków.... Sasuke poszukał w pamięci nazwy kwiatków, nie odrywając wzroku od śpiącej twarzy. Niezapominajki. Tak, rzęsy podkręcone jak płatki niezapominajek. Co by nawet pasowało, zważywszy na błękitny kolor skrytych pod powiekami oczu Naruto. Lisie znamiona przebiegające pełne, opalone policzki blondasa wyglądały jak małe wąsiki i Sasuke zastanowił się, jakie są one w dotyku. Nawet już wyciągał rękę, żeby sprawdzić, jak to jest naprawdę, wmawiając sobie, że młotek ma twardy sen i nic go nie obudzi, ale powstrzymał się. No bo, żeby dotykać cudzej twarzy bez pozwolenia, podczas snu jej właściciela, to było jakieś takie....nieetyczne. I wyraźnie nacechowane seksualnością. Aż zbyt wyraźnie.

Sasuke przeskanował jeszcze raz dokładnie całe oblicze Uzumakiego, tak tylko, żeby pamiętać, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się taka wiedza przydać, na przykład podczas misji...

Misja.....!

"Naruto, młotku, zaspaliśmy!"

Sasuke wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony i zaczął ubierać się w pośpiechu przewracając nocny stolik i wazon na parapecie. Naruto najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru obudzić się sam, więc Uchiha energicznie złapał blondasa za ramiona i potrząsnął nim odrobinę za mocno.

"Buuuudź się idiotooooo! Mamy misję, już rano!"

Błękitne oczy otworzyły się nieprzytomnie i spojrzały na Sasuke z rozmarzeniem. Naruto wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak "powiedz rano, żeby przyszedł później", po czym zaczął chrapać z otwartymi oczyma. Sasuke wrzał. Porzucił Naruto, który natychmiast wkręcił się z powrotem pod kołdry, i po chwili przybiegł z kubkiem wody, który opróżnił prosto na wystającą spod koca blond czuprynę.

"AAAAAA! Zgłupiałeś, czy jak???!!!" zaryczał wielkim głosem Naruto, wyskakując z łóżka w samych bokserkach i stając w pozie bitewnej. "Normalnie, Uchiha, kiedyś cię dopadnę !!!"

"Nie teraz! Później, mamy misję, zapomniałeś, młotku?"

Błękitne oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się, ale Sasuke nie czekając, aż wiadomość dotrze do mózgu Uzumakiego, złapał pomarańczową kurtkę i zaczął upychać w nią niechętne do współpracy zespołowej kończyny blondasa.

"Szybko, ubieraj się!" huknął na niego, gdy Naruto zaczął zakładać spodnie i plątać się w swoich wszystkich szlówkach i zapięciach. Blondas zamrugał wyraźnie zagubiony i jeszcze trochę śpiący w środku, ale Sasuke już zaczął spychać go w dół po schodach, niemal nadeptując czarnego kociaka, który widocznie szedł na górę, żeby ich obu powitać.

"...A zjemy coś?" spytał Naruto, którego mózg najwyraźniej mógł spać, natomiast żołądek nigdy.

"Nie." uciął krótko Sasuke i złapał w locie pudełko śniadaniowe z wczorajszego dnia, którego wczoraj nie zdążył zjeść, zajęty domyślną odbudową klanu. "Zjemy później, teraz pędzimy. Jesteśmy już pięć minut spóźnieni a Kakashi nigdy nie spóźnia się na misję. "

Ale Kakashi zrobił tego dnia wyjątek i przyszedł pięć minut po tym, jak Sasuke, wlekąc za rękę protestującego Naruto, dotarł na umówione miejsce. Uspokajając przyspieszony oddech i ignorując burczenie w brzuchu, Sasuke oparł się swoim zwyczajem o most i odetchnął, nie zauważając, że wciąż trzyma dłoń Naruto, który z głośnym narzekaniem opadł na ziemię obok niego.

Ale czekająca na wszystkich od piętnastu minut Sakura zobaczyła. I wydała z siebie przenikliwy pisk, od którego Sasuke pomyślał, że popękają mu bębenki w uszach, a Naruto skulił się i niemal schował się cały w swojej wielkiej, pomarańczowej kurtce.

"Sasuke-e-e-e !!! Dlaczego mnie wczoraj tak nagle zostawiłeś?Dlaczego trzymasz rękę tego nieznośnego Naruto?? Dlaczego Naruto nie powiedział mi "Cześć Sakurka " i dlaczego jesteście spóźnieni i przyszliście razem???"

Sasuke zmarszczył się. Myślał, że załatwi tą sprawę nieco później, no, ale skoro tak wypadło, to zrobi to teraz. Błękitne oczy Naruto obserwowały go znad krawędzi pomarańczowej kurtki, zakłopotane, ale i zaciekawione.

"Sakura..." zaczął Sasuke spokojnym, wyważonym głosem człowieka, który obudził się dziesięć minut temu z twarzą swojego najlepszego przyjaciela przy swojej twarzy ( i przyznał niemal, że twarz mu się podoba, mimo, iż przyjaciel jest tej samej płci), nie zjadł śniadania, prawie zabił "swojego" kota sąsiada i teraz musi wyjaśniać zawiłości, dotyczące sfer życia, w których najwidoczniej niezbyt dobrze się porusza. "Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy do siebie pasowali...Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli dla siebie odpowiednimi ludźmi..."

Zielone oczy Sakury niemal wwierciły się w twarz Sasuke, wyrażając czysty szok i niedowierzanie.

"Ale Sasuke-kun! Przecież my do siebie pasujemy idealnie! Nie ma dwóch tak dobrze dobranych ludzi jak my! Kto, jeśli nie ja jest dla Ciebie bardziej odpowiedni?....No kto?" przez głos Sakury prześwitywała czysta rozpacz i chęć zemsty na osobie, która zdołała lepiej pasować do Sasuke niż ona. "Kim ona jest?!"

Sasuke wytrzymał dzielnie zielone spojrzenie Sakury, wypowiadające wojnę każdej dziewczynie w Konoha. Fakt, kto mógłby mu odpowiadać bardziej niż ona?...Wszystkie jego fanki były dokładnie takie same jak ona, jeżeli nie gorsze a dziewcząt z innych osad znał naprawdę niewiele i żadna go nie zaciekawiła. Więc kto...? Sasuke w zamyśleniu puścił dłoń Naruto, która bezwładnie opadła na ziemię z głuchym "thud". Wzrok Sakury powędrował za upuszczoną ręką prosto w zmieszaną, uśmiechniętą niepewnie twarz Uzumakiego.

"To tyyyyy..." sarknęła Sakura, podchodząc powoli do Naruto, który poczuł, że w jakiś dziwny sposób jego życie jest zagrożone. " Ty uwiodłeś dzisiejszej nocy Sasuke, to przez Ciebie stracił zainteresowanie takimi pięknymi, wspaniałymi kobietami jak ja!!! To przez Ciebie stracił zainteresowanie kobietami w ogóle!!! Przecież Sasuke nie może być...gejem! Nie może i już! Więc to byłeś ty... ty...Ty odmieńcu!!!"

Oczy Naruto zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze i dla wszystkich stało się oczywiste, jak bardzo Sakura się pomyliła i jak bardzo zraniły go jej słowa. Przez moment nienawistne słowa wisiały nad drużyną siódmą jak jakaś nieznana, nie dająca się pokonać technika genjutsu. Różowowłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę do Naruto i zaczęła coś mówić przepraszającym głosem, ale blondas poderwał się już na równe nogi, gotów do ucieczki gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł go znaleźć. Sasuke wyciągnął dłoń i złapał go za kołnierz, zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

"Stój, młotku. " powiedział spokojnym głosem nie spuszczając wzroku z Sakury, która gotowała się cała ze źle skrywanego poczucia winy. "Z nikim dzisiaj nie spałem, nikt mnie nie uwiódł, nikt nie zrobił ze mnie geja, a nawet gdyby, to nie twoja sprawa Sakura. Jesteś niesprawiedliwa dla Naruto. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego młotek wciąż stara się ciebie chronić podczas walk i misji, i cholera mnie trafi, jeżeli jeszcze raz nazwiesz go "odmieńcem". Mam nadzieję, że dotarło do ciebie, że nie pasujemy do siebie i nic z tego. Przykro mi, że narobiłaś sobie nadziei, ale to była tylko pierwsza randka i to nieudana, i nie ma powodu, żeby obrażać kogoś tak tobie oddanego jak Naruto tylko przez ten drobny fakt. "

Sakura stała osłupiała z otwartymi ustami, chłonąc każde słowo Sasuke i nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od pobladłego Naruto, który wyglądał, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię.

"P..przepraszam Naruto..."wydukała Sakura opadając na ziemię obok blondasa. "Naprawdę, nie wiem, co mi odbiło.."

"Nie ma sprawy, Sakurka." uśmiechnął się Naruto i poklepał ją przyjaźnie po plecach, jednak uwadze Sasuke nie umknęło lekkie, bolesne skrzywienie twarzy i błysk błękitnych oczu, okolonych rzęsami jak niezapominajki. "Jak się jest zakochanym, to się czasem wariuje, nie?"

Sakura uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i zaraz po tym tuż za nią pojawił się w kłębie dymu Kakashi.

"Cześć!" zakrzyknął wesoło a widząc opadłe szczęki swoich studentów, podrapał się w głowę. "No co?! Spóźniłem się tylko pięć minut! Coś mnie ominęło?"

Odpowiedziała mu głęboka cisza.

 

* * *

 

Najgorsze i najpiękniejsze w tej misji było to, że wymagała walki wręcz, co znaczyło, że Sasuke i Naruto będą mogli się wyżyć, ale muszą pomagać Sakurze, która co prawda zakładała pułapki genjutsu, ale wolała beztrosko z kunai nie biegać. Mieli eskortować jakiegoś zamorskiego kupca i w ten sposób wywabić zbójców, grasujących po lasach. Zbójcy pojawili się na czas, jak w zegarku, tuż po zachodzie słońca, Sakura zajęła się ochroną kupca a Sasuke i Naruto ruszyli do walki. Zbóje byli silniejsi niż to było w rozpisce, ale oni byli już na tyle wytrenowani, żeby wiedzieć, że rozpiski rzadko się sprawdzają.

Naruto był głodny i zły, i tylko walił pięściami swoich klonów po karkach przestępców, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na otoczenie. Otoczeniem miał zająć się Kakashi, który obserwował walki z dachu wozu, który eskortowali, jednocześnie pilnując Sakury. To był dla Naruto naprawdę fatalny dzień. Sakura cały czas patrzyła się na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem a Sasuke w ogóle się nie patrzył, tylko milczał i zagapiał się w horyzont. Na dodatek cała ta misja była nudna jak flaki z olejem a nawet jak już wyskoczyli zbóje zza krzaków, to nie byli zbyt finezyjnymi przeciwnikami. Jakkolwiek, gdy za zwykłymi rabusiami pojawił się ninja w masce i bez opaski, Naruto trochę się rozczmuchał. Może jednak nie było tak źle.

"Hej ty tam! Bez twarzy! Do ciebie mówię, nie skradaj się do wozu, tylko chodź walczyć jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną!!!" wrzasnął Naruto widząc jak zamaskowany wojownik bez zbędnych ceregieli bieży ku wozowi, w którym Sakura pilnowała kupca. "Hej, mówię coś..."

Kakashi zmrużył swoje jedno widoczne oko a nieznany ninja stanął, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się co robić. A potem ruszył na Naruto, cicho i szybko jak kot. Naruto zarechotał i wyprodukował jeszcze cztery klony, żeby powetować sobie poprzednie godziny nudy. Kakashi zeskoczył z wozu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Naruto! Zostaw go, to może być....!" krzyknął, ale było już za późno.

Naruto wygenerował jeszcze trochę czakry na kolejne klony, zamaskowany ninja złożył ręce w pieczęć, a Sakura wrzasnęła widząc, jak blisko wejścia do wozu jest nieznany shinobi. Naruto poczuł, jakby na grzbiet spadło mu czterdzieści kilogramów ziemi i przywaliło prosto w kręgosłup. Zawył dziwacznym, nieswoim głosem i upadł, trzymając się na brzuch. Klony zniknęły wszystkie na raz, zostawiając po sobie dwadzieścia cztery dymki.

"To technika łagodnej pięści tylko bez byakugana jest o wiele brutalniejsza, matole-e-e !" darł się gdzieś Sasuke.

Naruto pomyślał, że zaraz pęknie mu brzuch. W ustach miał krew. Widział jak Kakashi skacze do walki i jak Sasuke zostawia swojego przeciwnika i biegnie w jego stronę ze strasznym wyrazem twarzy. W oddali krzyczała Sakura. Naruto zamknął oczy.

 

* * *

Sakura wyszła z wozu, zmęczona i słaniająca się na nogach. Dwie godziny spędziła na zakładaniu uzdrawiających pieczęci a jak na młodą kunoichi było to aż nadto. Sasuke nerwowo krążył wokół, nie dając się uspokoić ani Kakashiemu ani kupcowi.

"Nic mu nie będzie. Bywał w gorszych tarapatach, poza tym pomoże mu Lis. Będzie jak nowy, wierz mi i przestań się, do ciężkiej cholery, kręcić. Nie pierwszy raz ktoś z twojej drużyny jest ranny, skąd takie podniecenie..." gadał Kakashi wiedząc, że Sasuke go nie słucha. "Ech, młode to to i głupie..."

Sasuke podszedł do Sakury i zadał jej milczące pytanie. Uśmiechnęła się z trudem.

"Nic mu nie będzie. Trochę tylko przywaliło mu po plecach i mało nie dostał przepukliny, bo ta łagodna pięść działa ostrzej, gdy używa się więcej czakry, a on właśnie generował klony..."Sakura położyła dłoń na ramieniu Sasuke i westchnęła. "Nic mu nie jest, serio. Możesz już teraz do niego wejść, hm?"

Sasuke skinął krótko głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jest tak poruszony rannym Naruto i dlaczego nie może się pozbyć sprzed oczu obrazu, kiedy blondas z krzykiem upadał pod atakiem zamaskowanego ninji. Nieznanego shinobi Sasuke, w szale walki i dziwnego strachu o zdrowie Uzumakeigo, rozniósł sam. Nie było to trudne, gdy Kakashi rozpoznał technikę ataku przeciwnika, który był trochę osłabiony znokautowaniem Naruto. Blondas nie był przecież jakimś tam ułomkiem a jego czakra osiągała naprawdę przerażające rejestry. Tylko dzisiaj jakoś nie był w sosie, po tym całym incydencie z Sakurą. Sasuke oczywiście postanowił nie komentować niczego, zresztą i tak powiedział wtedy do różowowłosej kunoichi więcej niż przez całe trzy miesiące a Naruto... Z Naruto obiecał sobie, że jeszcze porozmawia, jak jeszcze kiedyś młotek wpadnie, może przenocuje i zrobią razem ciastka. Kiedy będzie odpowiedni czas Sasuke na pewno powie wszystko Naruto, i chociaż jeszcze do końca nie jest pewien, co to ma być, wie, że powie z pewnością.

Kakashi i Sakura patrzyli na niego ze zmartwieniem jak wchodzi do wozu, ale zignorował ich spojrzenia. Nic nie wiedzieli, ani o samotności w wielkim, granatowym domu, ani o truskawkowych ciastkach, ani o tym, że Naruto ma rzęsy skręcone jak płatki niezapominajek.

Sasuke wszedł do wozu i znalazł Naruto leżącego na równo ułożonych końskich derkach, z zamkniętymi oczyma i rękoma całkiem nie po swojemu schowanymi pod kocem. Koc należał do Sakury i pachniał delikatnie jakimiś kwiatami. Sasuke usiadł ostrożnie obok zaimprowizowanego posłania i spojrzał z bliska w śpiącą twarz, naznaczoną bliznami lisa i jakimś nieuchwytnym cierpieniem.

"Hej, młotku? Śpisz?"

Błękitne oczy otworzyły się niechętnie a jedna z rąk wysunęła się, żeby się przeciągnąć. Naruto syknął z bólu, urażając nadwerężony brzuch i plecy. Rozeźlonym wzrokiem spojrzał prosto na Sasuke.

"A tobie jak się wydaje, że łatwo spać, jak ktoś ci się tak natrętnie patrzy w twarz?" wymamrotał siadając ostrożnie i rozglądając się dookoła. " Sakurka już mnie uzdrowiła, czemu to cholerstwo wciąż boli...?"

"Bo jeszcze poboli przez dobry tydzień, głupku!" ofuknął go Sasuke, skrycie ciesząc się, że wywołał jakąś reakcję u zaspanego blondasa. " Dałeś się podejść jak ostatni leszcz. Strzelił ci facet prosto z łagodnej pięści, tak, że myślałem, że wyplujesz swój własny żołądek. Dobrze, że mamy w drużynie kunoichi, bo byłoby z tobą marnie, ciole. "

Naruto zaśmiał się dziwnie i odwrócił się plecami do Sasuke.

"No to mamy fajną grupę, leszcz, kunoichi i nieumiejący się z nikim dogadać milczek. " prychnął, ale w jego głosie nie było śmiechu. "Idź już sobie, Uchiha, do Sakury i daj mi spać."

Sasuke patrzył się na wyraźnie stężałe w bólu plecy Naruto i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Te ostatnie tygodnie udowodniły, że jeżeli ktoś pasuje do jego milczącego, mrocznego, pedantycznego charakteru, jeśli ktoś jest w stanie znieść jego nastroje, to jest to właśnie Naruto. Głupi, nadpobudliwy Naruto, zawsze rzucający się na głęboką wodę, śmiejący się na całe gardło i mający w nosie wszystkie autorytety, znienawidzony przez wszystkich nosiciel demona. On jeden, z tego całego tabunu wielbicieli był z nim, kiedy naprawdę potrzebował obecności kogoś drugiego, nawet, jeśli sam przed sobą się do tego nie przyznawał, nawet, jeśli wyrzucał Naruto oknem i drzwiami.

Milczenie Sasuke zwróciło uwagę Naruto, który ostrożnie zerknął przez ramię na swojego cichego kolegę z drużyny i skrzywił się lekko.

"No idź już."

To było trochę deprymujące. Naruto, ten, który zawsze zabiegał o atencję i akceptację, ten, który starał się Sasuke dorównać i zdobyć także jego przyjaźń, ten, który chciał zdobyć przyjaźń każdego, teraz kazał mu się wynosić. To było wbrew profilowi charakterologicznemu Naruto. To zawsze była część, którą odgrywał Sasuke i będąc po drugiej stronie nagle okazało się, że Uchiha nie może sobie z tą rolą poradzić.

"No idź już do niej i zostaw odmieńca w spokoju." warknął Naruto, gdy Sasuke był już u wyjścia wozu.

"Jakiego "odmieńca " i dlaczego tak mnie pchasz w ramiona swojej byłej miłości?" chciał wiedzieć Sasuke, czując jak fala gniewu wzbiera mu gdzieś w okolicach serca. "O co ci chodzi, młotku?!"

Naruto łypnął na niego złym okiem.

"Nie mów do mnie "młotku", bo ci rozkwaszę tę twoją ładną buzię!!!" wrzasnął z niespodziewaną werwą i wyskoczył z łóżka. "Nie pokonałem tego zamaskowanego frajera, i pewnie ty zrobiłeś to jak zwykle za mnie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę skopać ci tyłka tu i teraz!!!"

Sasuke uśmiechnął się krzywo i stanął w pozycji bitewnej. Zignorował nawet to, że Naruto nazwał jego twarz "ładną buzią", co poprostu nie uchodziło względem oblicza ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów i samo w sobie zasługiwało na niezłe manto. A manto to Sasuke spuści temu przewrażliwionemu krzykaczowi, czy jest ranny czy nie! On się tutaj zamartwia o jego zdrowie, a ten wciąż tylko zapieka się w swoim bólu i lęku. Sasuke mrugnął parę razy. Ten opis także pasował do jego osoby. Zanim miał to szansę lepiej rozpatrzyć, walka już się zaczęła.

Kupiec z przerażeniem patrzył, jak z jego wozu wylatuje porcelana, którą wiózł na handel a potem na wpół rozebrany Naruto, krzyczący coś zdartym głosem. Sakura siedziała z rozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy i spokojnie popijała herbatę, coś, czego nauczyła ją Tsunade, mówiąc, że gdzie dwóch chuuninów tak chryja pewna. Kakashi zerknął z rozbawieniem i wrócił do czytania swojej zboczonej książki przy świetle świecy. Naruto wydał z siebie okropny dźwięk, coś jak okrzyk godowy pustułki pomieszany z zepsutą spłuczką toaletową, po czym z rozpędem wrócił do wozu.

Pół godziny później, pięć kartonów porcelany, złamanego palca u stopy i zerwane ścięgno później, walka przeniosła się na dwór, i zmęczonym oczom Sakury i Kakashiego, oraz zapłakanym ślepkom kupca ukazał się fioletowy na twarzy od siniaków Naruto, w samych spodniach i kulejący Sasuke, ze zmierzwionymi, gdzieniegdzie przypalonymi włosami. Chłopcy przez chwilę mierzyli się zabójczym wzrokiem, po czym Sasuke rzucił się na Naruto, jakimś cudem przewrócił go i uwięził pod sobą. Blondas wierzgał i wykręcał się jak ośmiornica, uwolnioną ręką waląc Sasuke prosto w ucho.

"Puuuuuuuść mniiiiiieeeee!!!!"

"Nie! Masz się natychmiast uspokoić, młotku! Jesteś jeszcze słaby a ja nie mam chęci znęcać się nad..."

Naruto fuknął jak wściekły kot i uwolnił prawą nogę, którą z całej siły kopnął Sasuke w żebra. Pomarańczowa czakra błysnęła krótko, rozległ się głuchy trzask, po czym nastała cisza. Kakashi westchnął i przewrócił stronę w swojej książce a Sakura wstała, żeby umyć swoją filiżankę po herbacie. Twarz Sasuke stała się nagle bardziej blada niż zazwyczaj. Naruto patrzył się na nią jak zaczarowany, wciąż leżąc pod siedzącym na nim Uchihą.

"Jak tam, kto wygrał?" przerwał ciszę Kakashi, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

"Połamałeś mi...żebr..." zaczął Sasuke, ale nie skończył, bo stracił przytomność i padł jak długi prosto na Naruto, który kwiknął dziewiczo i z braku czegokolwiek innego do zrobienia w tej sytuacji, złapał Uchihę w szeroko rozpostarte ramiona.

"No to klops, mamy dwóch rannych." obwieściła Sakura i wstała z jednej ręce z świeżo zaparzoną herbatą, w drugiej z bandażami. "Puść go, Naruto, jakoś go załatam..."  
Ręce Naruto jakoś nie chciały puścić Sasuke, ale Sakura zręcznie wyjęła Uchihę z objęć blondasa, rzucając mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

"Oj, głupi głupi, kiedy wy się w końcu spostrzeżecie...Chyba dopiero, gdy naprawdę zrobicie sobie jedno drugiemu krzywdę." Sakura uśmiechnęła się a Naruto usiłował wyglądać na winnego. " Idź się położyć, głupku. Tłukliście się całe czterdzieści minut, rozwaliliście cały towar naszemu pracodawcy i pogorszyliście swój stan zdrowia. Idź spać, ja się zajmę ostatnim członkiem klanu. Coś czuję, że będzie miał problemy z jego odbudową..."

Tej nocy Naruto spał źle. Bolał go brzuch a dziwne spojrzenia Sasuke ścigały go nawet w snach.

 

* * *

Wrócili bez żadnych problemów. Odstawili Sasuke do domu, stwierdzając, że z sześcioma połamanymi żebrami lepiej go eskortować. Nawet kupiec był miły na tyle, że musieli mu oddać tylko połowę pieniędzy za zniszczony towar. Naruto i Sasuke nie odezwali się do siebie ani razu, łypając tylko na siebie ukratkiem, jakkolwiek zareagowali od razu, gdy Kakashi obwieścił, że mają zostać razem z rezydencji Uchiha, dopóki on nie naradzi się z Iruką, co mają z nimi, wariatami jednymi, począć.

"COOO?! Nie ma mowy!!!" wrzasnęli unisono a potem zmierzyli się pogardliwym wzrokiem, chociaż Sasuke mimo woli zagapił się trochę na rzęsy jak niezapominajki a Naruto zawisnął przez krótką chwilę wzrokiem na ładnej buzi. Sakura westchnęła z rozbawieniem, najwidoczniej rezygnując kompletnie z planu zdobycia uczuć Uchihy, co przyszło jej szybciej i łatwiej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.

"Nie zamierzam znowu spać pod jednym dachem z tym rozwrzeszczanym młotkiem! " huknął Sasuke, całkowicie wypadając ze swojej roli milczącego, obojętnego na wszystko mściciela.

"Nie będę znosił już więcej tego nadętego wariata i jego granatowego domu!" rozsierdził się Naruto, całkowicie wchodząc w swoją rolę nadpobudliwego krzykacza.

I już walka wisiała w powietrzu, ale nagle pośród nich pojawił się Iruka, bardzo zły, bardzo zaspany Iruka, na widok którego widoczne oko Kakashiego poszerzyło się znacznie. Możliwie, że miało to coś wspólnego z żółtym szlafrokiem w niebieskie kwiatki, z całkiem ładnym zejściem w talii, w który Iruka był ubrany.

"Widzę, że Kakashi znowu pozwolił wam się pogruchotać!" wysyczał strasznym głosem Iruka, podchodząc do Naruto i Sasuke, którzy instynktownie odsunęli się od niego o parę kroków, czując zbliżający się prędko huragan rodzicielskiej miłości. "Wiedziałem, że coś odkręcicie, źle mi się śniło i dlatego jestem teraz na nogach, o, bagatela, czwartej nad ranem! Ale mam ja na was system, kochani! Będziecie razem mieszkać do odwołania, może jak zobaczycie efekty swoich głupawych walk i utarczek, trochę rozumu nabierzecie w te swoje przepełnione technikami łby! "

Szlafrok frotte rozsunął swe poły pod wpływem żywej gestykulacji Iruki, powodując rumieniec u Naruto, lekki wytrzeszcz oczu u Sasuke i krwotok w nosa u Kakashiego. Sakura westchnęła, pomachała im na pożegnanie i odbiegła w stronę parku, w którym zwykle trenował Lee, jej stały powiernik i nieoceniony kolega. Czuła, że musi z nim jak najszybciej obgadać pewne sprawy. Kupiec zaczął się nerwowo śmiać i szybko wszedł do swojego wozu, żegnając się pospiesznie i w duchu obiecując sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie miał doczynienia ze zwariowanymi ninjami z Konoha.

I tak jeszcze tego poranka Iruka pomógł Naruto przenieść wszystkie jego rzeczy do Sasuke, bez ceregieli instalując blondasa w żółtym pokoju. Kakashi nie odstępował go ani na krok, przypominając, że powinien może jednak przebrać się ze szlafroka, co Umino kwitował pogardliwym milczeniem. Dopiero, gdy ostatni karton z rzeczami Naruto został odniesiony Iruka stanął, najwyraźniej zadowolony ze swojego planu, i zanim Kakashi zdążył mrugnąć, już był całowany przez swojego Umino, odzianego w miękki, przyjemny w dotyku szlafroczek.

"Hmmmm...Jak długo Cię nie było Kakashi?"

"Dwa dni."

"Za długo."

"Szlafrok jest przyjemny w dotyku, ale wiesz, należy patrzeć pod spód rzeczy."

Dwóch mistrzów zniknęło w oparach dymu, zostawiając Naruto i Sasuke z lekko skonfundowanymi minami. Pierwszy ruszył się Sasuke, który był, bądź co bądź, gospodarzem i powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się, że jego stałym gościem jest Uzumaki.

"No to może coś zjemy?" zaproponował ostrożnie, żeby nie brzmieć zbyt optymistycznie i chętnie, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu akurat w ten sposób miałby brzmieć i czemu miałby się akurat tego wystrzegać.

"Hm, pewnie." odpowiedział Naruto i razem weszli do kuchni, w której już czekał na nich siedząc na stole czarny kociak, prujący nitka po nitce ukochany sweter Sasuke. 

Naruto zerknął niepewnie na Sasuke, który bez słowa rzucił się na kociaka, wydarł mu z pazurów poszarpany kłąb, który dwa dni temu był jego wełnianym swetrem. A potem Uchiha otworzył okno i złapał zwierzaka za kark z intencją wyrzucenia go raz na zawsze. Zatrzymało go błękitne spojrzenie oczu, okolonych niezapominajkowymi rzęsami.  
Przez moment patrzyli na siebie bez ruchu, jakby czas stanął a oni nie wiedzieli, co z tym fantem zrobić. Kociak także patrzył się to na Sasuke to na Naruto, najwyraźniej także czując, że coś ważnego ma miejsce. Palce Uchihy rozluźniły uchwyt i puściły zwierzaka, który wylądował z wdziękiem na czterech łapach, miauknął i zaczął ocierać się o nogi Sasuke i Naruto, którzy w jakiś magiczny sposób zbliżyli się do siebie tak, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry.

Sasuke pomyślał, że nadspodziewanie dobrze toleruje bliskość twarzy Naruto.

"Nie wyrzuciłeś go..." odezwał się cichym głosem blondas opadając na stołek i odwracając wzrok.

"To był...bardzo stary sweter..." odparł Sasuke, pomijając fakt, że był to jedyny sweter jego ojca, jaki ostał się po całej tragedii Uchiha. Sasuke nigdy prawie go nie nosił, no może czasem, gdy było naprawdę chłodno, teraz jednak czuł, że nadchodzą inne, nowe sprawy a przywiązywanie się do przeszłości może im tylko zaszkodzić.

Naruto uśmiechnął się do Sasuke szeroko i kiwnął głową, pozwalając kotu wskoczyć sobie na ramię.

"Ech...Sasuke...To co jemy? Truskawkowe ciastka czy domowy ramen?"

Sasuke otworzył lodówkę i przyjrzał się jej zawartości krytycznym wzrokiem.

"Nie mamy wyboru, domowy ramen to jedyny posiłek, który można zrobić, bez uzupełnienia zapasów. Cholera, nie poszedłem do sklepu zanim wybraliśmy się na tą całą misję. " Sasuke zamilkł widząc taniec radości Naruto, który skakał po całej kuchni, krzycząc coś z stylu "o mój kochany ramen!", wywijając kotem, który wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Sasuke zdusił wybuch śmiechu, profesjonalnie maskując go kaszlem.

"Puszczaj kota, młotku! A teraz wstaw czajnik na herbatę. Może i mam prawie pustą lodówkę, ale z czegoś gorącego do picia nie zrezygnuję!..."

W lodówce Sasuke miał jeszcze poza kluskami ramen cztery słoiki truskawkowego dżemu i jakiś nie wiadomego pochodzenia ser, ale postanowił się z tym nie objawiać. Nie wiedział czemu. Może żeby zobaczyć radość na szerokiej twarzy naznaczonej znamionami lisa.

 

* * * 

Homoviator 2005


	6. To chyba jesteśmy przyjaciółmi

6\. To chyba jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

 

Najpierw przyszedł do Naruto Shikamaru, co było o tyle dziwne, że nie wyglądał jakby miał zasnąć, ale był spięty i lekko podenerwowany. Szybko okazało się, że chodziło o Ino, która chciała chociaż raz znaleźć się w rezydencji Uchihy i nie dawała mu spokoju, aż zgodził się pójść w odwiedziny do Naruto i wziąć ją ze sobą.

"Kobiety są uciążliwe." westchnął Shikamaru, siadając obok Naruto na żółtym łóżku i wyciągając się wygodnie. "Ale ty masz tu całkiem przyjemnie z Sasuke, żadnych zrzędzących matek..."

"Taaa..." także westchnął Naruto i dołączył do Shikamaru na łóżku, przeciągając się tak, że trzasnęły kości. "Ale Sasuke jest pewnie gorszy niż niejedna matka. Mało mam doświadczenia, bo nigdy nie miałem mamy, ale Sasuke to kawał skurczybyka, jeżeli chodzi o porządek, punktualne posiłki i wycieranie nóg przed wejściem do domu. Rany, żebyś słyszał, jak zrzędzi...Nie do wytrzymania."

Shikamaru łypnął na Naruto czarnym okiem.

"No, ale chyba z porządkiem to cię nawet Sasuke nie upilnuje." uśmiechnął się, przelatując wzrokiem zagracony przytulnie, żółty pokój. "To by był cud nie do pogardzenia..."

"Nie, nie dał rady." odparł radośnie Naruto. "Ale z butami mnie zagiął. Nie pomyślałbyś, że może być aż tak rozmowny. Muszę przed wejściem do domu co najmniej trzy razy wytrzeć nogi, bo jak puści tyradę, to do wieczora schodzi."

Shikamaru zaśmiał się dobrodusznie i przewrócił na plecy. Naruto zrobił tak samo.

"Hej, może go ktoś podmienił? Nikt nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Sasuke wydusił z siebie więcej niż trzy zdania a i to z oporami. Jak tak ciebie słucham, to nasz geniusz ma coś z mojej mamy. Cholera, może wszyscy silni ludzie z niej coś mają... No to by było naprawdę uciążliwe..."

Przez chwilę Naruto i Shikamaru mierzyli się wzrokiem a potem razem wybuchneli śmiechem, którego w rezydencji Uchiha nie słyszano od co najmniej dziesięciu lat. Zaraz po tym po domiszczu rozległ się jeszcze jeden dźwięk, tym razem bardziej pospolity i co gorsza, znajomy.

"Sasuuuukeeee! To ja, twoja Ino! A więc w końcu znalazłam twój pokój, to tak mieszkasz..."

Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo, chowając oczy w lisich szparkach, żeby Shikamaru nie zobaczył w nich iskierki gniewu i irytacji, oraz czegoś, do czego blondas nigdy by się nie przyznał, a mianowicie szpilki zazdrości, która właśnie wbiła mu się w okolice serca. Może Sakura dała za wygraną, ale inne fanki Uchihy ani na moment nie przestały gonić za swoim ideałem.

"Chyba Sasuke nie będzie zły, że przyprowadziłem Ino..." zastanowił się Shikamaru i zapadł w lekką drzemkę.

Ale Sasuke był zły. Oczywiście nie odezwał się do Naruto ani słowem, tylko wziął swoją torbę z bronią i zniknął gdzieś na całe dziesięć godzin, doprowadzając blondasa do białej gorączki. Shikamaru i pogrążona w smutku Ino poszli sobie dawno, a on został z niespokojnymi myślami, gdzie ten nadęty geniusz mógł się podziać, i czy nie stało się coś złego, jak na przykład powrót Orochimaru albo Itachiego. Naruto krążył po rezydencji niezdolny do dłuższego siedzenia w jednym miejscu a około północy Sasuke po prostu przyszedł, rzucił swoją torbę w przedpokoju i nie odzywając się do Naruto zamknął się w swojej sypialni. Chwilę później dobiegł blondasa odgłos odkręcanego prysznica.

"Hej Sasuke!" wrzasnął Naruto bez pukania wparadowując do znajomej, granatowej sypialni i wysapując wściekłość przy drzwiach do prysznica. " Możemy porozmawiać? Bo to wszystko robi się śmieszne i jak zwykle mam przeczucie, że właśnie zwalasz ma mnie jakąś winę..."

Dźwięk z rozmachem zakręcanej wody, energiczne kroki na kafelkach łazienki i Sasuke już stał w drzwiach, równie wściekły co mokry, odziany tylko w ręcznik dookoła bioder.

"Nie życzę sobie, żebyś sprowadzał gości do domu moich przodków! Szczególnie moje nawiedzone fanki! I leniwych wariatów, chociaż pasujesz do nich, bo też jesteś leniwym cymbałem! " wyrzucił z siebie jednym oddechem Sasuke i wyglądało na to, że miał już zaplanowaną taką właśnie odpowiedź.

Naruto przez chwilę zagapił się na blade, ładnie ukształtowane ciało Uchihy, lśniące lekko od kropelek wody, które jeszcze nie zdążyły wyschnąć na mlecznej skórze. Cholera, Sasuke wyglądał jak jakaś księżycowa syrena, rozświetlony, wściekły i piękny, ze swoim ręcznikiem odsłaniającym połowę uda i twardymi, dobrze zarysowanymi mięśniami brzucha. Naruto zamrugał kilka razy, odpędzając zdradzieckie myśli i próbując ponownie skoncentrować się na dalszym ciągu kłótni, na który najwyraźniej czekał Sasuke oparty o framugę z kocią elegancją. Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę.

"Ty obrzydliwy, egoistyczny, samolubny milczku! To są moi przyjaciele..." wypalił, ale Sasuke przerwał mu jednym, dobitnie wypowiedzianym zdaniem, popartym wzgardliwym ruchem ramion.

"Ale to jest mój dom."

Naruto poczuł, jak wzbierają w nim nieznane uczucia i grożą wybuchem lisiej czakry. Przez jego głowę przeleciały korowodem najpierw złość, bo co sobie ten głupek myśli, ze Naruto mieszka z nim z własnej woli, potem zawód, bo martwił się i czekał, i bał się, że się coś głupkowi stało, a na końcu gryzący żal, bo w jakiś dziwny sposób przez moment wydawało mu się, że dom należy nie tylko do Sasuke, ale także do niego. Substytut domu, bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym nie dosięgają Cię nienawistne spojrzenia, miejsce, do którego się wraca, w którym ktoś czeka, nawet, jeśli ten ktoś niewiele mówi i piekli się o wycieranie butów. Tak właśnie Naruto widział rezydencję Sasuke, w której spędził wszystkiego prawie dwa miesiące, i chociaż widział błędy w swoim rozumowaniu, bo Sasuke nie chciał z nim mieszkać, bo to tylko rozkaz mistrzów, bo w sumie faktycznie ten dom należał do Uchihy, to blondas trzymał się tego myślenia. Dawało mu ono poczucie przynależności i bezpieczeństwa.

Przedłużająca się cisza ze strony Naruto trochę zaniepokoiła Sasuke, który najwyraźniej chciał podjąć zerwany tak nagle temat i nawet wyciągnął rękę, żeby położyć ją na ramieniu blondasa, ale Uzumaki odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Czuł, że jeśli zostanie w granatowej sypialni Uchihy to się rozpłacze a nie może się rozpłakać przed swoim największym rywalem, no i w końcu jest prawdziwym ninją. Nie mógł rozklejać się tylko dlatego, że nie miał nikogo i był totalnie sam.

"No sorry, cha cha, faktycznie to twój dom!" zaśmiał się Naruto i już go nie było. Nie zobaczył troski i niepokoju, jaki odbił się na twarzy Sasuke, gdy usłyszał jego słowa.  
Tej nocy Naruto chciał uciec i z rezydencji Uchiha, która okazała się nie jego domem, i z Konoha, które go nienawidziło, i ze świata, który się uwziął katować go nieustanną samotnością, wygnaniem i odczuciem wyobcowania. Ale nie uciekł nigdzie, bo Sasuke całą noc siedział w ogrodzie przy drzwiach, patrząc na połówkę księżyca, lśniącą blado na czarnym niebie. Naruto mógł oczywiście zwiać oknem czy innymi drzwiami, ale znał Sasuke zbyt dobrze, żeby nie wiedzieć, że najmniejszy ruch dookoła domu zaalarmuje go i wywoła u niego reakcję. Uparty głupek.

Naruto spędził całą noc siedząc z czarnym kociakiem w kuchni, po ciemku wyżerając dżemy truskawkowe, które jakimś cudem jeszcze ostały się w lodówce. To przypomniało mu o nocnym pieczeniu ciastek i języku Sasuke, który jak cały Uchiha, był najwidoczniej piekielnie zdolny. Blondas uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, po czym zasnął na blacie kuchennego stołu, z kotem leżącym mu na kolanach i mruczącym cicho.

 

* * *

Sasuke znalazł Naruto nad ranem, śpiącego głęboko i obśliniającego blat kuchennego stołu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że młotek nie uciekł, bo miał dziwne przeczucie, że po ich nocnej kłótni pierwsze, co Naruto zrobi to będzie ucieczka, i to nie jakaś tak dziecinna ucieczka trzydniowa z prowiantem, ale taka prawdziwa...Definitywna. Sasuke czuł, że z takiej ucieczki mogą wyniknąć tylko kłopoty. Pozatym wyraz twarzy Naruto, gdy powiedział mu, że dom należy do niego, do Uchihy Sasuke, nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie spodziewał się aż takiej reakcji na tak trywialne stwierdzenie. Przecież oboje wiedzieli, kto przeniósł się do kogo i że Sasuke nie spodobają się częste wizyty jego wściekłych fanek.

Chociaż tak naprawdę powodem zdenerwowania Sasuke nie tyle była napastliwa Ino, co fakt, że miał chęć resztę wieczoru spędzić sam z Naruto, w spokoju, rozprzężeniu spożywając truskawkowe dżemy, które specjalnie schował na takie relaksujące okazje. Tylko z Naruto udawało mu się osiągnąć stan podobny do cichego, spokojnego zadowolenia z niewypowiedzianym odczuciem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. No, ale nie mógł żadnej z tych rzeczy powiedzieć, więc tylko wyżył się na blondasie i Ino. No, w sumie to głupio wyszło. No, w sumie bardzo głupio.

Sasuke westchnął i nakrył Naruto pledem, po czym odwrócił się, żeby zacząć robić śniadanie. Za oknem śpiewały ledwie co obudzone ptaki i wschodziło różowawe, sierpniowe słońce. Sasuke jedną stopą wsunął słoiki po dżemie pod szafkę. Wiedział, dlaczego Naruto zareagował w ten sposób. Bo nigdy nie miał tak naprawdę swojego domu, takiego z kimś do kochania w środku, z kimś, kto czeka i martwi się. Sasuke kiedyś, dawno temu, miał właśnie taki dom, krótko, ale miał. Naruto posiadał od zawsze jedynie mieszkanie.  
Sasuke skończył robienie kanapek z twarogiem, które codziennie rano wmuszał w Naruto, żeby chociaż jeden posiłek w jadłospisie młotka nie zawierał ramen, po czym usiadł na przeciwko blondasa i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Niezapominajkowe rzęsy były nadal na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak lisie znamiona. Na blacie kuchennego stołu, w kuchni, która zawsze była mroczna i duszna, a teraz cała lśniła porannym słońcem, leżał przyciśnięty policzkiem do pledu, śliniący się lekko, pochrapujący, z rękoma dyndającymi po bokach, najsilniejszy i najbardziej godny zaufania człowiek, jakiego Sasuke znał. Młotek, krzykacz, psotnik i kawalarz, siłujący się ze swoją samotnością i wygrywający codzienne pojedynki z mrokiem, który wciąż próbował go połknąć. Sasuke wiedział, ze próbuje, bo sam także mierzył się z samotnością, i musiał przyznać, że w tego rodzaju pojedynkach Naruto był lepszy.

"Obudź się, młotku. Śniadanie." powiedział Sasuke, trącając Naruto z ramię i z zapartym tchem patrząc, jak błękitne oczy otwierają się powoli, zaspane i absolutnie piękne. Sasuke mentalnie zganił się za tą myśl. "Śniadanie, ciole."

Naruto wyprostował się na swoim stołku, zaciskając dłonie na pledzie i wodząc dookoła wzrokiem, jakby świat zewnętrzny nie docierał do niego jeszcze.

"Gdzie...ssstem?" spytał nieważkim głosem. Sasuke uśmiechnął się i wstał, by otworzyć okno.

"W domu."

Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego z czystym zdziwieniem. Czarny kot miauknął i otarł się o nogę Sasuke.

"W twoim domu." dodał kwaśno Naruto, ale Sasuke odwrócił się do niego plecami, żeby otworzyć lodówkę i wyjąć jedzenie dla kota. Przez moment słychać było tylko chrupanie zwierzaka i świergot ptaków.

"Nie, w naszym domu."

Naruto zaczerwienił się i zawinął szczelniej w pled, wywołując u Sasuke chęć przytulenia go mocno i pogłaskania tych dziwacznych znamion lisa. Za tą myśl Uchiha mentalnie wymierzył sobie siarczysty policzek.

"Tylko żadnych dziewczyn z fan klubu w naszym domu, zrozumiano? Albo którejś nocy zostaniesz bez żadnego dźwięku ani zapachu zlikwidowany." ostrzegł Sasuke i przysunął do Naruto wielki talerz kanapek, starając się nie dać zanadto podekscytować radosnemu uśmiechowi, który wypłynął na twarz blondasa.

"Taki wspaniały ninja jak ja nie umrze bez walki, która na pewno nie będzie bezgłośna! " zarechotał Naruto i skrzywił się na widok twarogu. "O raaanyyyy, znowuuu ser?? Jaki ty jesteś śniadaniowo monotonny, Uchiha!"

Sasuke także zaśmiał się i z uczuciem pewnej satysfakcji zobaczył, że Naruto na widok jego uśmiechu czerwienieje lekko. Satysfakcję zakrył efektywnie kubkiem kawy z mlekiem.

"Ja jestem monotonny? To ty jesz ramen trzy razy dziennie."

"A powinienem cztery, ale na śniadania we mnie wmuszasz te okropne rzeczy z mleka!!!" narzekał głośno Naruto ale oczy błyszczały mu radością, która raz po raz spływała po plecach Sasuke jak miły, przyjemny dreszcz.

"W naszym domu nikt nie umrze z powodu awitaminozy i braku białka!" fuknął Sasuke nadymając zabawnie policzki, jakby chciał użyć Katon. "Ale jeżeli będziesz wpuszczać tu te wściekłe dziewczyny, to się wyprowadzę i rozszarpią cię, bo pomyślą, że to przez ciebie."

"Dobra, dobra, rozumiem, żadnych gości..."mruknął Naruto wgryziony w swoją kanapkę.

 

* * *

 

Założenie nie wyszło. Po prostu. Co prawda dziewczęta z fanklubu prawie się nie pojawiały, ale za to przychodzili przyjaciele Naruto, zbieranina dziwolągów i nietypowych postaci, która bawiła Sasuke w tym samym stopniu, co drażniła. Nie można było się ich pozbyć tak łatwo, Naruto może nie był najpopularniejszy w osadzie, ale jeżeli już miał przyjaciół, to kochali go oni na całego. Na swój zwariowany sposób oczywiście. Sasuke patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak żółty pokój jego mamy zamienia się w mały klub, w którym czasem sypia Shikamaru, czasem trenuje psa Kiba, dość często na przekąskę wpada Choji a Neji obserwuje ptaki. Ponieważ Sakura nie była już fanką Sasuke, a Hinata nie była nią nigdy, obie dziewczyny przychodziły także, czasem nawet do Sasuke, jednak zimne spojrzenia Uchihy sprawiły, że i one wolały siedzieć w żółtym pokoju. Wtedy z reguły pojawiał się też Lee, a Neji zamiast ptaków zaczynał obserwować Hinatę.

Sasuke był zdumiony, jak nagle opuszczona przez wszystkich rezydencja przez jednego, rozgadanego blondyna stała się tak wypełniona życiem. To znaczy został wypełniony tylko jej jeden pokój, w którym życie to ledwo się mieściło, tak, że w końcu Sasuke udostępnił Naruto jeszcze jedno, przyległe pomieszczenie, będące w przeszłości pokojem kominkowym, żeby blondas tam mógł przyjmować swoich nietypowych znajomych.

Sasuke zauważył, że ludzie przychodzący do Naruto przychodzili po części także do niego, nie omieszkując zajrzeć także jak ma się ostatni członek klanu, mieszkający sam jeden w domu większym niż ich wszystkie mieszkania razem. Zauważył też, że oswajali się z nim coraz bardziej, nie tak łatwo dając się zdeprymować jego milczeniem albo złymi spojrzeniami. Traktowali go coraz normalniej, nie jak sierotę, na oczach której rozegrała się tragedia, nie jak idola, otoczonego przez wielbicieli, nie jak samotnego milczka, z najlepszymi ocenami. A Sasuke coraz częściej przesiadywał w pokoju kominkowym, zachowując swój dystans względem gadających, szczekających i chrapiących ludzi, stojąc zawsze na uboczu, przy oknie, ale zawsze.

Sasuke wiedział, że najważniejszym powodem, dla którego przesiadywał w pokoju kominkowym był Naruto. Mógł go wtedy bezkarnie oglądać, jak zaśmiewa się tym swoim zaraźliwym śmiechem, jak żartuje, jak kłóci się z Choji o ciastka i kpi dobrodusznie z Nejiego i Hinaty, którzy niby mają ten swój byakugan, ale nie widzą, że czekają na siebie nawzajem. Naruto wydawał się przyciągać słońce, zawsze stać w miejscu zalanym przez złote promienie, rozświetlony i ciepły. Sasuke miał chęć wyciągnąć ręce do tego ciepła, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Bo gdyby zrobił, pewnie nie skończyłoby się tylko na tym, co w czasie pieczenia ciastek z truskawkami. Albo gorzej.

Lato było już w pełnym rozkwicie i wszystkie owoce dojrzewały jak szalone. Tego roku Konoha przeżywała prawdziwy urodzaj dosłownie wszystkiego, od pomidorów po arbuzy. Iruka spędzał weekendy na działce, gdzie jemu i Kakashiemu nikt nie przeszkadzał, i przywoził do rezydencji Uchiha całe tony śliwek, papierówek i wiśni. Mistrzowie zadziwieni byli jak dobrze dogadywali się Sasuke i Naruto i jak pozytywnie odbiła się na nich zmiana.

"Widzę, że dobrze na was wpływa mieszkanie z kimś. Lepiej niż samemu, prawda?" pytał Iruka z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem i Sasuke po prostu wiedział, że komentarz skierowany jest do niego, chociaż zawsze na ukrytą insynuację odpowiadał Naruto.

"Pewnie!!! Zawsze ma ci kto śniadanie zrobić!!!"

Sasuke robił się czerwony, Iruka taktownie wycofywał się z tematu a Kakashi śmiał się do rozpuku robiąc komentarze, jak to teraz chłopcy narobią przetworów, to osada pęknie od plotek.

Ale przetwory robili nie tylko Sasuke i Naruto, pomagała im gromada znajomych blondasa, okupując kuchnię przez okrągły tydzień, aż niemal cały nadmiar owoców został przerobiony na przeciery, dżemy, kompoty i ciastka. Czarny kociak wyrósł na sporego kota, dokarmiany przez wszystkich aż za często. Sąsiad nie próbował nawet sprowadzić zwierzaka do domu, po prostu odstąpił go pewnego dnia Naruto, który szeptem poinformował Sasuke, że kot woli być z nimi, bo ten stary, głupi sąsiad nie traktował go dobrze. Czasem Naruto miał dziwne spostrzeżenia, czasem wyglądało to tak, jakby rozumiał zwierzęta. Mogło mieć to związek z zapieczętowanym w nim lisem, Uchiha nigdy nie podniósł z nim tego tematu.

Sasuke siedział przy oknie i zakręcał słoiki, słuchając jak Choji kłóci się z Kibą o ilość cukru w wekach, jak Akamaru szczeka na kota a Hinata próbuje wyplątać kawałek skórki od śliwki z włosów Nejiego, który przed paroma minutami brał czynny udział w walce na pestki. Naruto kręcił się pomiędzy nimi, zaśmiewając się radośnie i rozlewając herbatę, owinięty w fartuch z wyhaftowanym na piersi maleńkim, pomarańczowym lisem. Widok wywołał na twarzy Sasuke ostrożny uśmiech. Lisek był aplikacją, którą podarowała Naruto Sakura w ramach przeprosin za niefortunnego "odmieńca". Zresztą Sakura także tu była, zakamuflowana w najdalszym kącie ogrodu z Lee, który od paru dni już oficjalnie był jej chłopakiem.

Po półgodzinnym sprzątaniu i zmywaniu, zarządzonym przez Nejiego, za którym wciąż dreptała Hinata, trzymając w dłoniach długie kosmyki jego czarnych włosów, znajomi zaczęli się rozchodzić, każdy ze swoim przydziałowym słoikiem wszystkiego, w czego przetwarzaniu brał udział. Naruto żegnał się wrzaskliwie, odprowadzając po kolei do drzwi zaspanego Shikamaru, przejedzonego z lekka Chojiego, Nejiego z uczepioną do jego włosów Hinatą, Kibę piastującego w objęciach śpiącego psa i na końcu Sakurę, ściskającą dłoń Lee i patrzącą się na niego jak w obrazek. Sasuke obserwował jak z jego niegdyś zimnego, nieprzyjemnego, opuszczonego domu wychodzą rozgrzani, jaśniejący ciepłem ludzie, i zostawiają go przemienionego w jakiś dziwny, nieuchwytny sposób. W granatowych, zacienionych korytarzach nagle przestał wiać mrożący kości i wyziębiający dłonie i stopy przeciąg, który od lat był dla Sasuke utrapieniem, na które nie było lekarstwa.

Sasuke zastanowił się krótko, czy to był właśnie ten duch ognia, o którym tak często słyszał w akademii od samego Trzeciego Hokage. Duch ognia, który miał być główną cechą ninjów z Konoha, silna potrzeba chronienia tych, którzy są najbliżsi, kochani, potrzebni. Sasuke wydawało się, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie do końca zrozumieć tej właściwości shinobi, ich ognistego ducha, pragnącego obronić to, co najdroższe, ale po dwóch miesiącach z Naruto czuł, że zaczyna rozumieć. Ciepło i jasność. Jak on mógł wcześniej bez tego żyć?

Sasuke westchnął, gdy czyjeś ramiona oplotły go od tyłu a ciepły oddech połaskotał po karku, stawiając na sztorc wszystkie włosy na ciele. Zmusił się do odprężenia i czerpania przyjemności z ciepłego dotyku. Naruto przez parę radosnych sekund wisiał jeszcze na plecach Sasuke, tylko po to, żeby zeskoczyć z niego i usiąść obok na parapecie i mruknąć " Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego."

"Bo jestem szczęśliwy." odparł bez namysłu Sasuke i poczerwieniał lekko. "To nie powinno tak zabrzmieć."

"No nie wiem, rumienisz się. Wygląda na to, że zabrzmiało dobrze, tylko nie chciałeś, żebym to tak usłyszał."

Błękitne oczy zmrużyły się w uśmiechu, zadowolone i lekko senne. Sasuke milczał tylko wpatrywał się w nie, zastanawiając się, skąd w nim nagła ochota pocałowania tych zamkniętych, delikatnych powiek.

"Ale bycie szczęśliwym to nie jest nic, czego powinno się wstydzić, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Uchiha." ciągnął dalej Naruto, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma. "Chodź do ogrodu. Dzisiaj jest bezchmurna noc i na pewno będzie widać spadające meteoryty, czy jak je tam zwą...Sakura mi mówiła. Chodź."

Sasuke pozwolił ująć się za ramię i wyprowadzić prosto w odpoczywający po sierpniowym upale ogród, pełen zapachów dojrzałego, odchodzącego już lata. Dłoń Naruto była miękka i ciepła. Blondas zaśmiał się sam do siebie, po czym skierował się ku najdalszej części ogrodu, zarośniętej jaśminem, okalającym mały, czarny stawik z przerzuconą starą, drewnianą kładką. Usiedli na mostku, spuszczając nogi za poręcz i zagapiając się w aksamitne niebo, upstrzone milionami gwiazd. Dookoła panowała cisza, przerywana tylko krzykami jakiegoś nocnego ptaka. Świat odpoczywał po upale, zanurzając się w niebieskawą ciemność, która nie wydawała się wcale ani groźna ani zimna.

"No więc jak ci się ze mną mieszka?" spytał Sasuke, nie odrywając wzroku od gwiazd. Czuł, że Naruto odwrócił się do niego, wlepiając w niego intensywne, błękitne spojrzenie.  
"Nie, no, całkiem dobrze. Zważywszy, że jesteś czyściochem nawiedzonym na punkcie przetworów mlecznych, to całkiem nieźle. " zaśmiał się blondas i uniósł spojrzenie na drżącą wodę w stawie, odbijającą światło gwiazd. "A ty? Nie przeszkadzają ci ludzie, to znaczy moi znajomi?"

Sasuke westchnął cicho, odchylając się i kładąc na wznak na drewnianym mostku.

"Nie." zaprzeczył, kryjąc uśmiech, który mimowolnie wypływał mu na twarz. "To są w końcu także moi znajomi. I broniłbym ich podobnie jak ty, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. "

Naruto spojrzał zdziwiony i zwalił się na plecy obok Sasuke, powodując drgnięcie całej kładki.

"Serio?! O rany, nie myślałem, że dożyję chwili, gdy potężny Sasuke przyzna, że będzie bronił swoich znajomych, do których nagle przyznaje się, że w ogóle są jego znajomymi. " zaśmiał się, kłując palcem z żebra Sasuke. "Powiedz, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś ze starym, dobrym, samotniczym i milczącym Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke zwinął się lekko, uciekając od atakujących go paluchów Naruto.

"Każdy może się zmienić!" odciął się i z rozmachem uderzył blondasa w ramię, posyłając go zataczającego się po deskach mostka. "Przestań dotykać moich żeber, bo za siebie nie ręczę, młotku."

Przez chwilę leżeli w milczeniu obok siebie, patrząc na mrugające do nich gwiazdy.

"Wiesz, obiecałem sobie, że jak zobaczę dzisiaj jakiegoś meteora to zaryzykuję swoje życie i powiem pewnej osobie coś, co powinienem powiedzieć już dawno, ale miałem jakoś...sposobności..." odezwał się Naruto a Sasuke spojrzał na niego zadumanym, miękkim wzrokiem. "O kurcze, kocham jak zaczynasz tak patrzeć na mnie tymi swoimi oczami...to jak styl łagodnego oka zamiast łagodnej pięści. Rozluźniają Ci się szczęki, o tu, no i masz takie miękkie oczy...cha cha ..."

"Młotek." fuknął Sasuke i trzepnął Naruto po głowie, aż złociste włosy rozsypały się po kładce. "I jak znam ciebie, to nie nie miałeś sposobności, tylko nie miałeś odwagi powiedzieć. "

Błękitne oczy błysnęły i zgasły, obwieszczając Sasuke, że trafił i to aż za dobrze.

"Co komu chcesz powiedzieć, Naruto?" spytał pocieszającym głosem, a w każdym razem miał nadzieję, że głos jest pocieszający. Nie, żeby miał wiele osób, do których mógłby przemawiać takim właśnie tonem. Blondas prychnął.

"Nie twój interes, padalcu! Nie muszę Ci niczego mówić!"

Sasuke uznał, że mógłby z Naruto wydusić odpowiedź, zwłaszcza, ze sprawa wydawała się poważna, ale czuł, że temat był delikatny, więc tylko zwrócił spojrzenie na gwiazdy.

"Nie musisz, ale możesz...jeśli chcesz..." Miękki ton Sasuke sprawił, że blondas przysunął się do niego i zajrzał mu z bliska w twarz. Opalona dłoń dotknęła delikatnie bladego czoła w krótkim geście zmartwienia.

"Jesteś chory, czy jak? Bo mówisz całkiem nie jak normalny Sasuke, teges tamteges..." Sasuke odtrącił miękko rękę i wskazał na gwiazdy, próbując przenieść uwagę blondasa na coś bezpieczniejszego, niż jego temperatura.

"Cicho, głupku. Patrz lepiej w górę. Prosto nad nami jest właśnie droga mleczna."

Naruto gapił się w ciszy w niebo, najwyraźniej nie mogąc dostrzec w gwiazdach tego, co Sasuke. Uchiha zaśmiał się cicho, wywołując u blondasa groźne warknięcie.

"Niczego nie widzę... Tylko gwiazdy! Żadnej drogi, czy czegoś tam..."

Sasuke przysunął się do Naruto i położył głowę tuż nad ramieniem blondasa, wskazując ręką nieokreślony kierunek.

"Tam, widzisz, droga mleczna." nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle zaczął szeptać i dlaczego szeptanie do Naruto w nocnym, sierpniowym ogrodzie przyniosło mu ulgę.  
Naruto zmrużył oczy, zaciskając w natężeniu usta.

"Nadal nic nie widzę. Tam nie ma żadnej drogi!"

Sasuke zaśmiał się ponownie, czując jak Naruto wierci głową, żeby ułożyć się pod lepszym kątem. Miękkie, potargane włosy otarły mu się o policzek, powodując dziwnie znajome drżenie w żołądku.

"Ech, ciole! Droga mleczna to nie jedna gwiazda, tylko całe skupisko gwiazd ułożonych jakby w jeden, świetlisty dywan!" Sasuke wyciągnął dłoń i na oślep potarmosił blond włosy, nadal smyrgające go po policzku. "Nie możesz patrzeć tylko w jedno miejsce, żeby zobaczyć drogę mleczną, uchwycić ją można tylko wtedy, gdy patrzysz jak gdyby...hm...na całość nie skupiając wzroku na fragmentach. Tylko wtedy możesz zauważyć drogę, gdy patrzysz jakby na całość..."

Sasuke wyciągnął ręce i ułożył z dłoni kwadrat, zmuszając blondasa do spojrzenia przez niego na niebo. Naruto zmarszczył się i skupił, wpatrując się w gwiazdy, uwięzione w dłoniach Uchihy.

"Hmmmm...coś tam jest...jakby ścieżka przebiegająca niebo...ułożona z gwiazd..." mruczał Naruto, nieświadomie wyciągając ręce i ujmując dłonie Sasuke, żeby przyjrzeć się jeszcze przez chwilę. "Wow, fantastyczne!!!!"

Po chwili milczenia splątane razem dłonie opadły na mostek, tuż nad ich głowami, leżącymi nieprzytomnie blisko siebie. Sasuke po raz kolejny stwierdził, że toleruje bliskość twarzy Naruto nader dobrze, jeżeli nie doskonale.

"Nie wygląda na to, że tej nocy zobaczysz jakieś meteoryty. Chyba jednak nie powiesz tego, co chcesz powiedzieć tej osobie." odezwał się Sasuke zamykając oczy i nadal widząc pod powiekami świetliste punkciki gwiazd.

"Powiem ci kiedy indziej." zaśmiał się Naruto i odwrócił się szybko na plecy, zabierając dłoń z uścisku Uchihy.

"Mnie?" spytał Sasuke mierząc przyjaciela zdziwionym wzrokiem. "Chciałeś coś powiedzieć mnie?"

Naruto schował twarz w ramionach i mruknął coś, co mogło być potwierdzeniem i przekleństwem za razem.

"Nie ma meteoryta, nie ma gadki, draniu!" sarknął blondas i Sasuke poczuł, że młotek drży, jakby coś usilnie próbował ukryć. "Daj mi spokój, bo sprowadzę do ciebie cały twój fanklub, teges tamteges, i rozerwą cię na strzępy, żeby zrobić sobie suweniry!"

Sasuke podchwycił żartobliwy ton, nie chcąc drążyć najwidoczniej drażliwego tematu.

"Te dziewczyny nie mają ze mną szans. Zamiast ganiać za mną, mogłyby opracować jakąś ciekawą technikę." zaśmiał się, odwracając się podobnie jak Naruto na plecy. "Do nich niestety nic nie dociera, nawet to, że nie szukam żadnego związku, romantycznych bzdetów i migdalenia po krzakach."

Naruto podniósł głowę i ujawnił Sasuke swoją szeroką, opaloną, dziwnie wzruszoną twarz.

"Taaaa...Faktycznie nie znosisz dziewczyn w Konoha." cichy, nienaturalny dla Naruto głos.

"Nie nie znoszę, tylko nie kocham." wyjaśnił spokojnie Sasuke, nadal obserwując opaloną twarz przyjaciela, w której lśniły jak jakieś półszlachetne kamienie wielkie, niebieskie oczy. " W Konoha są same nawiedzone pannice, albo zbyt słabe, żeby być interesujące, albo za nieśmiałe. Ta cała miłość jest chyba mocno przereklamowana."

"A jeśli już o tym mowa...Byłeś kiedyś zakochany?" głowa Naruto opadła miękko na deski mostka.

"Skąd takie pytanie? No zresztą, co mi tam...Nie, nie byłem, nie mam czasu na takie bezużyteczne rzeczy."

"Ja chyba też nie byłem." potaknął Naruto a Sasuke poczuł, że coś w środku zaciska mu się boleśnie. "No może trochę lubiłem Sakurę, ale ona nie lubiła mnie, więc to się nie liczy. Inni ludzie też mnie nie lubią, przez lisiego demona."

"Nieprawda. A co z tym całym tałatajstwem, które plącze mi się co wieczór po domu, nanosząc tony kurzu i brudu, przestawiając meble i wekując setki słoików? " Naruto podniósł wzrok na Sasuke, ale ten kontynuował, nie zauważając wdzięcznego, lekko wzruszonego spojrzenia. "Oni wszyscy cię lubią. To też pewna forma miłości, wytrzymywać z tak denerwującym, krzykliwym stworzeniem jak ty..."

"Hej, nie fair! " huknął Naruto prosto w ucho Sasuke, który skrzywił się na decybele, dziurawiące jego bębenki. "Zresztą, ja mówię o takiej miłości "miłości", a nie przyjaźni."  
"Przyjaźń to też miłość. " zaśmiał się Sasuke, rozcierając cudem ocalałe ucho. "I dlatego ja też cię kocham, młotku."

Błękitne oczy spojrzały się na niego ze zdumieniem, przybierając nietypowy dla nich, zamyślony wyraz. Sasuke poczuł, że źle zrobił, ogłaszając coś, co zabrzmiało jak...hm...prawda.

"A więc mnie kochasz, tak?" spytał Naruto, mierząc nieruchomym wzrokiem Sasuke, który nagle stracił możliwość oddychania i odwrócenia wzroku od tych błękitnych, ogromnych ślepi, przy których droga mleczna była zaledwie maleńkim światełkiem na czarnej, pustej jezdni. W ustach miał sucho a puls nagle skoczył mu tak, że nie słyszał już nic poza erratycznym waleniem swojego serca.

"Co ty, młotku, żartowałem..." wywinął się Sasuke, odwracając się na plecy i zarzucając sobie ramiona na twarz, efektywnie ją zasłaniając. Niech szlag trafi cały honor i dumę. Czuł, że blondas nadal patrzy na niego uważnie.

"Nie wydaje mi się. Jesteś cały czerwony i serce bije ci, jakby miało wyskoczyć zza żeber." ogłosił Naruto, pochylając się nad Sasuke i dotykając ostrożnie jego ramion, jakby chciał odwrócić go na plecy, żeby móc zobaczyć jego twarz. "A więc faktycznie ty nie lubisz kobiet...cha cha..."

Sasuke odepchnął ręce Naruto, przybierając kamienną minę, pomimo swojego ewidentnie różowego kolorytu.

"Dajesz się powieść fantazji, młotku. Kto by się tam w tobie zakochiwał?!" uciął odrobinę zbyt wściekle.

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! " wrzasnął radośnie Naruto i zamarkował afektowany pocałunek na czole Sasuke, który podskoczył pod wpływem dotyku i zrzucił z siebie blondasa, posyłając go turlającego się na mostek.

"Zostaw mnie, głupku, bo cię tak obiję, że nawet lis ci nie pomoże!" zawarczał wściekły Sasuke, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że w jego głosie słychać te dziwne miękkie tony, które tyle razy słyszał, gdy Neji rozmawiał z Hinatą i które tyle razy wyśmiewał jako tanie i sentymentalne.

"Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie dziś taki niemiły?? Nie kochasz mnie już, skarbie??" Naruto nadal delektował się męką Sasuke, rzucając się mu w ramiona, niczym wyrobiona aktorka z telenoweli. "Przecież ja diebie także kocham!!!"

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której Sasuke gapił się zszokowany prosto w pochyloną nad nim twarz Naruto, która wręcz promieniowała radością i wielkim, ogromnym ciepłem, w którym topiło się wszystko, silna wola Sasuke, złe wspomnienia, chęć zemsty, ból, samotność i zimna ciemność, która wciąż straszyła go po nocach, lodowatymi palcami chwytając za gardło nawet w środku lata. W głowie krążyła mu tylko jedna myśl, że Naruto go kocha, Naruto go kocha.... Narutogokochanarutogokochanarutogokocha....

"Ale masz zdziwioną minę, klasycznie!" zaśmiał się Naruto i opadł na Sasuke, przytulając się do niego całym sobą. "Dobrze, że w końcu coś powiedziałeś, bo już się bałem, że ja będę musiał coś z siebie wydusić...he he he..."

"Więc ty...znaczy się...hm..." Sasuke zamilkł, czując, że nie zdobędzie się na sklecenie koherentnego zdania. Naruto powiercił głową na jego piersi, szukając wygodniejszego miejsca. Sasuke przełknął głośno "To znaczy...Tak?"

"Taaaaaak..." westchnął blondas i Sasuke poczuł przez koszulkę jego szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech, wyciskający mu się w okolicach brzucha. "Obiecałem sobie, że w końcu powiem ci...wszystko...ale bałem się, że wyjdę na odmieńca."

Sasuke objął leżącego na nim, miękkiego i nieludzko elastycznego blondasa, który już bez żadnego słowa wparł twarz w jego ramię i przywarł do niego, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego granatowej koszulce.

"Nie jesteś odmieńcem Naruto. " Blondas zmiękł w jego ramionach i podniósł twarz. Niezapominajkowe rzęsy przemknęły po policzku Sasuke a on złapał lico Naruto w obie ręce i wycisnął na szerokich, miękkich ustach zdeterminowany, gorący, niezdarny pocałunek. Przez chwilę świat stanął w zdumieniu obserwując, jak czarnowłosy chłopak przewraca się tak, żeby leżeć na blondynie, wciąż nie przerywając prostego kontaktu ich ust.

"No to było...hm..." głos Sasuke zawiódł nieco, gdy wreszcie niechętnie odsunęli się od siebie, przypominając sobie nagle, że żeby żyć trzeba jednak czasem oddychać.

"Dobre?" podsunął nieśmiało Naruto, zaglądając w twarz Uchihy, który tylko roześmiał się głośno, aż echo poniosło jego głos pomiędzy drzewami ogrodu. Z rozmachu zamknął swojego nowo nabytego blondasa w mocnym uścisku.

"Dobre?! To słowo nawet nie zaczyna opisywać tego...tego...Wielu ludzi mówiło mi, że to całe całowanie jest dobre, ale z tobą to jest po prostu...fantastyczne!!!"

Obaj wybuchneli śmiechem na dobór słów.

"Fantastyczna jest droga mleczna." zaoponował Naruto, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Sasuke, i bezwiednie bawiąc się jego palcami, wyginając się to w przód to w tył. "To było NIESAMOWITE!!! Zrobimy to jeszcze raz?"

"O rany, no ja myślę." odparł Sasuke, leżąc bez tchu na mostku i wpatrując się ponownie w gwiazdy, które jakby nagle pojaśniały. Spokój, rozlewający się dookoła leniwymi falami ogarnął go całkowicie, zamazując jakby wszystkie rany. Wiedział, że to chwilowe, ale nie chciał teraz myśleć, co będzie dalej. Najważniejsze, że miał już teraz swój prywatny kawałek słońca, który z pewnością uchroni go przed zimnem i mrokiem. Sasuke stłumił westchnienie. Ręka Naruto powoli zakradła mu się pod koszulę, uspokajająco krążąc po brzuchu.

"Zrobimy to teraz, teges tamteges?" spytał Naruto, podnosząc lekko głowę. Sasuke cmoknął go prosto w błękitne oko, nie mogąc opanować już uśmiechu, który czuł, że wygląda głupio, słabo, i sentymentalnie, ale teraz miał wszystko gdzieś. Teraz liczył się tylko ciepły, skulony obok niego Naruto, który znosił go równie dobrze, co on jego, i miał najbardziej miękkie usta, jakie kiedykolwiek Sasuke sobie wyśnił.

"Teraz, potem, kiedykolwiek zechcesz. "

Następny pocałunek nie był już taki niezdarny i rozkosznie powoli ciągnął się, dopóki Naruto nie zaczął się dusić. Wtedy Sasuke ostrożnie odsunął się i powiódł nosem po znamionach lisa. Były miękkie, jak atłas.

"Hmmm...Wiesz, że związki zawarte latem mają tylko sześćdziesiąt procent szansy zakończyć się szczęśliwie?" zapytał Naruto, wstając z mostku i otrzepując spodnie. Sasuke spojrzał się na niego z rozbawieniem, nadal leżąc wyciągnięty wygodnie na kładce. Koszula podjechała mu trochę do góry, ukazując blady, płaski, dobrze umięśniony brzuch. Naruto schylił się i bez namysły położył na tym brzuchu dłoń, a Sasuke skurczył się pod wypływem dotyku.

"Sześćdziesiąt procent? Cha cha, aż tyle?"

Naruto podał Sasuke rękę, pomagając mu wstać. Jego dłoń została pod granatową podkoszulką.

"Chodź, wracamy do domu."

"Tak, do domu."

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Sasuke pomyślał o domu, jako o miejscu ciepłym i bezpiecznym, wypełnionym jasnością i obecnością. Meteoryty spadły tydzień później, i nawet wyszli na nie popatrzeć, ale bardziej niż na spadające gwiazdy patrzyli na siebie nawzajem.

 

* * *

 

The End.

Homoviator 2005


End file.
